El trabajo de Len
by zono2010mx
Summary: Luego de romper el videojuego de Rin y tener una fuerte pelea con ella, Len decide recomponerlo comprando un nuevo juego. El rubio tendrá que hacer un trabajo para conseguir el dinero, y buscara tenerlo listo antes de navidad. ¿Podrá conseguirlo? ¿Cómo se sentirá Rin al no verlo por ningún lado? ¿Por qué alguien quiere secuestrar a Len?
1. La discusión

**Nota del autor: **

Hola gente, aqui con una nueva historia que decidí escribir mientras no tenía nada que hacer. En parte igual que volví a escuchar Vocaloid, sip, hace como 9 años escuchaba mucho a estos cantantes virtuales, que poco a poco perdí el interés de ellos... hasta ese momento. Sé que ya el fandom prácticamente está vacío, así que véanlo como un tributo a esos tiempos del 2009-2014.

También cabe decir que esta historia es un especial navideño, lo iba a subir el 24 pero a mi memoria RAM se le ocurrió morir justamente antes; y apenas conseguí una nueva para ponerle a mi Laptop. Así que ese especial está muy atrasado, demasiado.

El Fic como leyeron tratara de los dos Kagamines, que en esta historia son hermanos y se verá su relación como amor fraternal. Pero si en parte quieren interpretarlo como un Rin x Len, no tengo problema con eso. Perdón shippers, siempre los eh visto como hermanos xD.

Nada más que decir gente, espero disfruten la historia, y también que hayan tenido una buena navidad, y tengan un gran año. Actualización: Mendigo año esta pal perro, no se si siga vivo para el 2021.

* * *

En algún lugar de Tokio, Japón, en fechas navideñas, la gente se preparaba para estas fiestas. Veías a gente haciendo compras a lo loco, además de los que aprovechaban las ofertas. Pero en medio del caos de ver quien conseguía el mejor regalo, en un edificio se escuchaban los lamentos de un adolecente rubio de 15 años, al parecer el pobre dejaba salir su rabia cuando un supuesto personaje suyo terminaba muerto.

—¡LE DI MIL GOLPES Y NO SE MURIO!

El chico volvía a contemplar la pantalla que señalaba que había muerto, vaya que era pésimo para este juego.

—¡Len deja de gritar por un juego! —dijo una voz afuera del cuarto donde estaba.

—Meiko ¿Por qué no mejor sigues tomando?

—Es que, se acabó mi Sake… ¡OYE IDIOTA! —la chica castaña estaba a punto de derribar la puerta, hasta que se acordó de quien era dueña la habitación, cierta rubia parecida al chico. En eso, escucho algo afuera. La chica sonrió perversamente cuando vio que afuera que un auto llego, donde de ese bajaron dos chicas, especialmente una parecida a Len. Al final ella no le daría su merecido al chico.

—Vaya parece que Rin llego —Meiko lo dijo muy cerca de la puerta.

Len al escucharla volvió a la realidad, cambiando su cara de pitbull enojado, a uno de un chihuahua espantado.

—¿Ya llego Rin?

Resulta que el chico se había colado a la habitación de su hermana gemela para jugar un videojuego llamado "Warrior Quest XVIIDX". Un juego que Rin había comprado no hace mucho, y donde los dos Kagamines se habían puesto a jugar. El problema resulto que Len nunca fue tan bueno para los juegos como Rin, por lo que este juego fue un dolor de cabeza para el chico, tanto que su gemela le daba órdenes en forma de burla al chico para que aprendiera a jugar. Al final Len no aguanto las órdenes y burlas de Rin por lo que dejo el Juego.

Hoy la chica rubia se había ido con Miku a grabar algunas canciones navideñas, por lo que Len aprovecho para colarse en la habitación de su hermana y poder jugar el juego, el chico quería su revancha, pero no hizo más que empeorar la situación. El personaje que usaba Len, era el avatar de su hermana, y no tardo el chico en arruinarlo. Sin pociones, sin dinero, sin ítems, sin puntos, sin nada. Len apenas había percatado que lo había perdido todo, sin duda Rin lo mataría.

—Ay no ¿Qué hago? No debí saltarme el tutorial —el rubio decía nervioso, y empeoro cuando escucho a Rin saludando a todos.

—¡Claro! Si quito el juego no se guardara el progreso —Len se acercó al PS4 y con la mano temblando saco el disco de la consola, cuando vio el disco en sus manos temblorosas dio un suspiro de alivio—. Seguro no se da cuenta.

—¿Darme cuenta de qué?

—¡AH!

Rin agarro de sorpresa al pobre Len provocándole un susto. El chico por la sorpresa lanzo el disco con fuerza arriba haciendo que chocara fuertemente contra el techo. Cuando el disco cayó al suelo, los dos gemelos vieron que la superficie del disco se dañó con el impacto. No era necesario ser experto para saber que el disco ya no servía, por consecuencia igual el juego estaba roto.

—_Oh no —_pensó Len, sabía que no saldría de esta.

—Mi juego —Rin recogió el disco, la chica sabía que ya no había forma de repararlo. Miro enojada al chico — ¡Len! ¡Lo rompiste!

—¡Oye! Tú llegaste de sorpresa, no solo es mi culpa —Len se indignó.

—Igual ¿Qué hacías en mi cuarto? ¡Además agarrando mis cosas!

—¡Mira quién habla! ¿Te acuerdas que te comiste mi plátano el otro día?

—¡No compares un estúpido plátano con un videojuego!

—¡De por si el juego que compraste es estúpido igual!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —el enfado de los dos aumento.

—Sí, hasta te hice un favor rompiendo esa basura.

—¡No es mi culpa que seas malo en los juegos! —la chica empujo a Len.

—¿Enserio te pondrás a así solo por un juego?

—¡Un juego que me costó conseguirlo! Tres años esperándolo, tuve que hacer horas extras en el estudio para conseguir el dinero, hasta con desveladas, y estuve cinco horas en la fila de la tienda, donde casi no consigo una copia. Todo eso para que llegue un ¡SIMIO SHOTA y lo rompa!

—¡Me lo dice la loli plana! ¿Enserio? ¿Todo ese esfuerzo por esa cosa? ¡Que desperdicio!—Rin le mordió la mano a Len provocándole un grito que todos los miembros de la casa escucharon. Len empujo con fuerza la cabeza de Rin para que soltara su mano— ¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTMATE IDIOTA!

Con complicaciones Len logro sacarse a Rin, la chica gemía de frustración, mientras el chico observaba las marcas de los dientes de Rin en su mano.

—¿No que muy alzadito? —Rin le dio una mirada muy arrogante. Len ya sentía que no la soportaba.

—¡Eres una terca Rin! Siempre has sido una niñita infantil irresponsable. Hay veces siento que eres un peligro para mí.

—¿Sabes? ¡Eres una molestia Len! No entiendo como seguimos en el mismo grupo. Es más ¡No entiendo cómo eres mi hermano! ¡PUDE HABER TENIDO UN MEJOR GEMELO! —Len se paralizo al escucharla—. O mejor ¡Hubiera sido hija única! ¡TE ODIO!

En eso la ira del chico sintió que se redujo, porque sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, como si las palabras de Rin fueran un cuchillo que lo iba atravesando lentamente en su punto más débil.

—B-bien, ¡Yo tampoco pedí que fueras mi hermana!

Ahora Rin fue la que sintió algo, ya no soporto más a Len, por un impulso de ira empezó a golpearlo en la cabeza.

—¡VETE! ¡YA NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER! —cuando Len salió del cuarto de la rubia, está la cerro con un portazo.

Len se sobo la cabeza donde Rin lo había golpeado, el chico volvió a sentir que la ira se le subía, pateo con fuerza un balón que encontró provocando un ruido fuerte por los pasillos de la casa.

—¡Estúpida Rin! —Len fue a su habitación mientras insultaba a su hermana de mil formas diferentes.

A lo lejos se encontraba los otros miembros de la familia, Miku, Kaito, Meiko y Luka. La peliaqua miro preocupada como Len entraba a su habitación mientras hacía rabietas, y pudo jurar escuchar un grito de Rin parecida al de una niña berrinchuda.

—¿Deberíamos ir con ellos? —pregunto Miku.

—Creo que por el momento deberíamos dejar que se calmen, sabes que esos dos diablillos no quieren hablar con alguien cuando están así —le respondió Meiko.

—¿No en parte provocaste esto? —hablo Kaito.

—Oye, bien Len pudo salirse enseguida del cuarto de Rin, pero no entiendo por qué se quedó.

—¿Pero no querías que Rin regañara a L-… —el pobre peliazul no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a un golpe en el estómago de parte de Meiko.

—En ningún momento querían que empezaran a pelearse.

—Los dos paren, no necesitamos otra pelea. Además con navidad cerca —esta vez Luka hablo—- Tranquila Miku se calmaran, por lo mientras vamos a seguir preparando la cena de noche buena.

—Sí, está bien —Miku forzó una sonrisa.

* * *

Al día siguiente los Vocaloids se encontraban en el comedor esperando el desayuno, los únicos que no estaban eran los gemelos, en parte los cuatro esperaban que se despertaran para saber si se arregló el asunto.

—¿Qué sabor de helado comeremos para este año? —pregunto Kaito pensando en la cena del 24.

—¿Habrá de puerro?

—Miku, hay veces pienso que tienes un fetiche con ese vegetal —Meiko dijo un poco burlona.

—Perdón, ¡Pero es que me encanta!

—Tu Meiko mejor preocúpate de no volver a terminar en media calle borracha en la cena —decía una voz que se unía a ellos, se trataba de Rin que aun en su pijama tomo asiento—. Por cierto buenos días.

—Pequeña diabla... pero no negare que es cierto.

—Si ya sabes que cierta personita pervertida puede aprovecharse —la rubia giro para ver a Kaito.

—¡Rin, lo que paso el año pasado fue un accidente! —decía el peliazul avergonzado, mientras el resto se comenzaba a reír.

Al parecer Rin era la misma niña alegre y bromista, hasta que llego Len. A diferencia de Rin se le veía una cara de arrepentimiento, los demás lo saludaron menos Rin, ni siquiera volteo a verlo. El rubio fue a su lugar que era a lado de ella, parecía normal todo, hasta que Rin le pidió un favor a Miku.

—Miku.

—¿Si Rin?

—¿Podemos cambiar lugares? —se notó el veneno de la voz de la chica, dejando consternados al grupo. Len se sorprendió algo y en parte sentía que le comenzaba a doler esas palabras, parece que la herida de ayer no había sanado en él.

Miku no sabía qué hacer, hasta que vio la cara malhumorada de Rin, sabía que no era buen presagio cuando Rin estaba así, por lo que acepto a su petición.

—Esta lista la comida —Luka regreso de la cocina con el desayuno, estaba feliz hasta que vio a los demás con caras incomodas, Len algo deprimido, y que Rin y Miku que no estaban en sus lugares habituales— ¿Me perdí de algo?

* * *

—Rin —decía Len acercándose a la rubia, que estaba sentada leyendo un libro.

—... —Rin ignoro.

—Vamos hermana.

—...

—Rinny

— ...

—Uh ¿Quieres una naranja? —Rin se paró, Len pensó que por fin se reconciliaría y dejarían esto atras, hasta que la vio irse al baño.

Eso fue el día Len, intentando que su hermana le dirigiera la palabra o hacer que cambiara de humor al menos. Era la Rin que todos conocían cuando Len no estaba, cuando él llegaba, la chica se le notaba como se irritaba al verlo.

Llegado el Siguiente día, Len continuo intentando hablar con Rin, pero esta no parecía ceder ante las suplicas de su hermano. El pobre chico se encontraba frustrado, nunca Rin la había ignorado de esa manera.

—Rin, por favor ¿Qué necesito hacer para que me vuelvas a hablar? —Rin iba a entrar a su cuarto, pero se detuvo cuando lo escucho— Hare lo que sea.

Len vio nervioso a la chica, pensaba que le iba a azotar la puerta hasta que ella giro para verlo. Aunque la chica no mostraba una expresión nada amigable.

—Simple... —comenzó Rin— Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista.

Esas palabras fueron como una cachetada a Len.

—E-espera Rin, por favor ¿Jugamos Mario Kart?

—¿Para qué? Mis juegos son estúpidos ¿No? Vete Len, no te lo volveré a repetir —Rin cerró la puerta de su cuarto enfrente del rubio.

Len fue con la cabeza baja hacia la sala sentándose en uno de los colchones. Tenía miedo, miedo que la relación fraternal con Rin se haya roto, jamás la había visto tan molesta con él. Y lo peor según Len, se acercaban sus fechas favoritas: navidad, su cumpleaños y año nuevo, era 22 de diciembre en estos momentos. Sin darse cuenta el joven Kagamine se le empezaban a mojar sus ojos. Jamás había pasado una de esas fechas sin ella a su lado.

—Lenny —el joven miro a dónde provenía la voz, era Miku sonriéndole con una cámara en su mano—. Hoy grabare un vlog para nuestro canal de Youtube, ¿Quieres ser mi invitado especial? Te prometo que esta vez no te pegare con el puerro.

—Lo siento Miku, no estoy de humor.

La chica miro con tristeza a su amigo, no lo había visto tan decaído desde que una compañera Vocaloid lo rechazo.

—Len, sabes que Rin te perdonara, yo me eh peleado igual de feo con Mikuo, y siempre nos reconciliamos.

—Si Miku lo sé, pero esta vez lo siento diferente. Siento que esta vez sí me equivoque, y bien feo. Todo por demostrar que no era tan malo en un juego.

—Len no vayas rápido, estos asuntos me marean.

—... Miku ¿Tienes un lugar donde conseguir dinero?

—¿Eh para qué?

—Voy a comprar el juego que le rompí a Rin.

—¿Enserio? Len no creo que sea necesario —Len miro a Miku un poco molesto espantándola— ¡Waaaaa tranquilo! ¡Si es necesario! ¡Lo entiendo! Pero igual Len, no se dé un lugar donde puedas conseguir dinero. ¿Además que pasa con tu dinero? Es más, ¿Rin no puede comprarse otra copia?

—Bueno, es que, la mayoría de nuestro dinero siempre se lo damos a nuestros familiares jeje.

—Mmmm, bueno yo se lo compro, y así caso resuelto.

—Lo siento Miku agradezco tu ayuda, pero fue mi error y debo arreglarlo yo mismo.

—Pero Len, ya te dije que no sé donde puedas trabajar, ¡además tienes solo quince!

—Tu no, pero alguien si —Len se había desilusionado hasta que escucho la voz de Meiko—. Gumi suele hacer trabajos extras, y muchos de ellos aceptan adolescentes.

—No importa Meiko, llámala.

—¿Estás seguro? Los trabajos pueden ser pesados.

—¿Qué tan pesados? —eso llamo el interés de Len.

—Tanto que es posible que no llegues para navidad.

Eso sorprendió a Len, no sabía de un trabajo que le tomara días hacer, pero supuso que era que muy pocos lugares se pusieran a laborar en esas fechas, y los demás trabajos de medio tiempo cerraban. Por lo que no había muchas alternativas.

—Si es por Rin, hare lo que sea.

—Bueno, ya rugiste león —Meiko fue a llamar a Gumi.

—Miku —Len llamo a su amiga, que en parte se le veía algo preocupada—. No le vayan a decir a Rin donde fui.

—¿Eh? —Miku miro confundida al rubio— Oye, entiendo que Rin no tenga ganas de verte en estos momentos. Pero sabes que ella se preocupara cuando note que no estés.

—Me refiero a que si pregunta por mí, no le vayas a decir que fui a trabajar para comprarle su juego. Quiero que sea una sorpresa jejeje.

—Len ¿Y si no llegas para navidad? Creo que Rin se deprimiría que no estés con ella para ese día.

Cuando se lo dijo Meiko no lo pensó por su determinación, pero ahora que se lo recordó Miku se quedó pensando. En parte la chica peliaqua tenía razón, una vez que Rin note su ausencia se le bajarían sus ánimos a la chica, y más, el que se pierda navidad, una fecha importante para los dos, solo la dañaría más. Pero tampoco aseguraba que Rin tuviera ganas de verlo solo por ser navidad, sería muy hipócrita, algo que ella de plano no es, sin mencionar muy orgullosa. El solo quería arreglar eso, y veía más viable comprarle el juego.

—... Prometo llegar antes de navidad Miku, y traeré el regalo de Rin —Miku miro aun no convencida del todo a Len, pero era obvio que el chico ya no daría marcha atrás.

—Más te vale llegar Len.

—Tranquila sabes que soy hombre de-...

—Si no, te meteré ese puerro donde no llega la luz del sol —la chica saco un puerro de tamaño considerable.

—¡¿Qué?! —Len termino espantado sin saber por qué, si por la amenaza de Miku, o por su obsesión con ese vegetal.

* * *

—El pequeño Len buscando trabajo ¿Eh? —decía una peliverde a lado de Len.

—Gumi, no quites tu vista del frente.

—¡A si perdón!

Len se encontraba en un carro de Golf con Gumi, la chica conducía por un parque cubierto completamente de nieve. Len sentía como el frio invernal la cubría, en parte sus nervios de su primer trabajo, no ayudaban.

—¿Y por qué decidiste trabajar?

—Un regalo para alguien.

—¿Para quién? ¿Una chica? ¡Oh! ¿Por fin te le declararas a Neru?

—¡No Gumi! Es para Rin.

—¡¿Te gusta tu hermana?! —la chica peliverde recibió un ligero zape en su cabeza— ¡Au! solo bromeaba... aunque podrías hacer feliz a tus fans si-...

—Gumiiiii

—¡Vale me callo! —un silencio invadió a los dos por un momento— ¿Le vas a comprar al fin su aplanadora?

—Sabes que si se la compramos será el fin de Vocaloid.

—Pues una aplanadora tal vez te sirva ahorita.

—¿Es "especial" el trabajo?

—Quien sabe, según Gakupo, los trabajos que te dan esas personas pueden ser muy cansados. Y hablamos de mi hermano, el samurái, uno de los mejores físicamente de nosotros. No sabes en lo que te metiste Len —la peliverde trataba de sonar aterradora, pero solo se veía tierna según el rubio.

—¿Y cuánto falta?

—Ya llegamos.

—¿Tan rápido?

Gumi se estaciono en lo que parecía ser una pequeña cabaña, parecía estar algo descuidada y no se veía acogedora, Len le dio una mirada extraña preguntándose si había tiempo de salir corriendo.

—Bien Len aquí nos despedimos, tu jefa temporal te espera adentro. Solo sigue sus órdenes y estarás bien.

—Bueno, gracias Gumi por conseguirme el trabajo.

—Todo sea por un amigo, te veo el 24, más te vale acabar antes.

La peliverde termino de despedirse y se fue dejando al niño Kagamine por su cuenta. En parte Len estaba nervioso, no sabría cómo reaccionaría su nueva jefa, si tan siquiera tendría piedad de un adolescente de 15 años.

—Tú debes ser Kagamine Len.

—¡Ah! —el joven se sorprendió por la voz detrás de él, al voltear aun espantado vio a una mujer de unos 30 años de edad, cabello largo castaño y unos ojos color verde.

—Ni te eh dado tu trabajo y ya te asustas —la mujer se rio—. Gumi tenía razón al decir que eras muy tierno.

—Gumi dijo ¿Qué?

—Preguntas de tu amiga verde luego, ven entremos.

La mujer guio Len adentro de la cabaña. Len se llevó una sorpresa, a pesar de que se veía en malas condiciones la cabaña por fuera, por dentro se veía decente y acogedora, un buen lugar para descansar y tomar un buen chocolate caliente.

—No te enamores de mi pequeña cabaña, oh bueno, la cabaña de mi padre.

—¿No es suya?

—No, por el momento —Len y la mujer salieron por la puerta trasera.

Cuando Len observo su entorno nevado que estaba detrás de la cabaña noto, un corral de burros donde había una persona, un rio que milagrosamente no parecía congelado y una iglesia cruzando el rio donde arriba de ella se notaban dos campanas.

—¿Señorita que hacemos aquí?

—Lo que observas Len, será tu compañero.

—¿Eh?

—Déjame lo llamo ¡Leonardo! ¡Tendrás compañero!

Len noto como la persona que estaba con los burros se acercó, el chico de tez moreno claro, pelo corto y ojos café, se sorprendió al ver al rubio.

—Bien Len, él es Leonardo. Leonardo, él es Len. Mientras se conocen iré a arreglar unos papeles —la mujer fue adentro de la cabaña. El chico aun perecía impactado por la presencia del rubio.

—Emmm hola, soy Len —decía el rubio con una sonrisa.

—¡No puedo creer! ¡Len Kagamine trabajara conmigo! ¡Oh dios mi hermanita se pondrá celosa!

—Eh ¿Gracias?

—¿Y dónde está tu pareja?

—No tengo pareja jejeje —Len se rasco la cabeza.

—¿No tenías una relación incestuosa con Rin?

—Resulta que-... ¡CLARO QUE NO! —Len se puso furiosamente rojo.

—¿Y por qué la mayoría de sus canciones juntos hablan del amor? Algo huele mal en esto.

—¡En defensa, no somos el único dueto de hermanos que hacemos eso!

—¿Y que hayan hecho adolescence recientemente es coincidencia?

—Esas canciones son escritas por otras personas, ¡Nosotros solo la interpretamos!

—... Entonces si no es Rin, es ese tipo de Kaito ¿No?

El rubio dio un grito mientras se agarró de la cabeza y al mismo tiempo enterraba su rostro en la nieve, ¿qué tanto daño le había hecho sus fans? Hasta tiene la teoría que él y Rin son reflejos para justificar su emparejamiento. Mientras Len se quejaba, y preguntaba por qué tenía ese tipo de seguidores escuchaba la risa de su nuevo compañero.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Sé que son reflejos, pero recuerden, solo es un fanfic de miles que hay. Aclaro porque luego me llegan amenazas de muerte de miles de personas.**

—Tranquilo Len solo bromeo, agradece que no soy alguna de tus fangirls locas, esas ya te habrían hecho no sé qué cosa.

—Ni lo menciones —Len se acordó de un momento traumático donde se sintió violado.

—Descansa Len, mañana es nuestra gran aventura —Len se levantó del suelo y fue adentro de la cabaña, saco su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Meiko que había llego, pero se encontró con lo peor que alguien puede pasarlo.

—¡No hay señal aquí!

* * *

En la casa de la familia Crypton, se encontraba cierta rubia con cara de pocos amigos bebiendo un jugo de naranja, sintiéndose extrañada que una persona faltaba en la casa. Dirigiéndose a cuarto, por pura curiosidad abrió la puerta del cuarto de Len asomándose un poco pensado que lo encontraría dormido, pero vio que no estaba. No le dio mucha importancia y fue a su cuarto.

—Estúpido Len —dijo la chica al entrar a su cuarto.


	2. El trabajo

Fecha: 23 de diciembre de 2014

Lugar: Afueras de Tokio.

Era 23 de diciembre, Len se encontraba con Leonardo en la oficina de su jefa que traía una mirada calmada, cosa que incomodo un poco a Kagamine.

—Bien chicos, hoy es su trabajo.

—¿De qué tratara?

La mujer se levantó y se paró enfrente de la ventana, le señalo a los dos jóvenes que fueran— ¿Ven el corral de burros? Solamente necesito que le lleven el cargamento que llevan esos dos animalitos al Sr. Willson.

—Entendido jefecita —Leo asintió sin problemas, solo que Len estaba confundido.

—¿Quiénes Willson?

—Es solo un cliente Len, sígueme solamente y seguirás vivo —Len no se sintió cómodo con lo que dijo Leo.

—¡Suerte chicos y no se metan en problemas! Y traigan a los dos burros de regresos por favor. Por cierto Len.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Como va hacer tu único trabajo, una vez que te entregue el dinero el señor Willson, podrás retirarte de aquí.

—¡Yo también puedo entonces!

—No Leonardo, tu estas atado conmigo para el resto de la eternidad... literalmente.

—¡Me lleva la-...

—¿Qué? —la mujer dijo fríamente.

—¡Nada jefecita chula! ¡Digo que la quiero mucho! —la mujer se despidió de los dos, al igual que ellos de ella.

Los dos salieron al lugar donde estaban situados los dos burros, Leonardo abrió el corral para que los dos entraran, los burros llevaban atados a sus lados mochilas, supusieron que era donde llevaban el cargamento, los animalitos parecían estar tranquilos y no les incomodada la presencia de los dos adolescentes.

—¿Y cómo se supone que los llevaremos?

—Simple Lenny, vamos a montarlos —Leonardo en eso se puso un sombrero de vaquero.

—¿Podemos montar burros?

—¡Claro! ¿No has jugado Red Dead Redemption?

—¿No?

—Ah es cierto, ustedes los japoneses casi no juegan cosas que vengan del otro lado del continente. Pero has montado caballo cuando hiciste una adaptación de la hija del mal ¿No?

—Sí, me acuerdo como Rin se cayó dos veces de su caballo, jajaja ese Joshepine era un loco.

Los dos se subieron a su respectivo burro, Len se le complico en un principio mantenerlo pero logro controlarlo. Leonardo le puso igual un sombrero de vaquero al chico rubio, que lo miraba confundido.

—Vamos a ir a un pueblo, y tal vez suene mala onda, pero es mejor evitar encontrarte con alguno de tus fans. Solo nos retrasarían.

A pesar que Len amaba a sus fans, y siempre lo hará ya que gracias ellos logro llegar hasta aquí, no negaba que hay veces se pasaban de la raya con él o con alguno de sus amigos.

—Bien Len, que los burritos nos guíen por el camino.

—¿No lo harías tú?

—Es solo un decir —los dos burros comenzaron a trotar a su destino, con Len siguiendo a su compañero—. Por cierto, esta algo lejos el pueblo, por lo que tal vez no lleguemos hoy.

—¿Enserio? —se notaba la preocupación en Len.

—Tranquilo, los burros traen casas de campaña, ¿te urge llegar antes?

—E-eh, no, solo me sorprendió que no lleguemos hoy —Len mentía, pero no quería meterle presión a su compañero.

—Bueno si tus dices, andando —los dos partieron rumbo al pueblo.

El grupo de los dos jinetes seguía por un bosque donde contemplaban el paisaje bañado de total blanco mientras nevaba. Una caminata tranquila tal vez era lo que necesitaba Len después de todo lo último que ha pasado. Pero se preguntaba si Rin ya había notado que había desaparecido ¿Acaso seguiría molesta? O tal vez el hecho se irse sin avisarle la enfurezca más.

—Andas muy pensativo amigo.

—Perdón es solo...

—Pelea de hermanos ¿Eh? —Len se asombró.

—¿C-como lo sabes?

—¡¿Adivine?! Cielos, soy bueno para las corazonadas ¿Debería usar mis poderes para el bien o el mal? —era claro que Len en parte le incomodaba su compañero.

Había caído la noche, por lo que los dos decidieron acampar en y proseguir mañana, Leo había hecho una fogata y saco comida enlatada, frijoles. Len lo sabía, mañana era nochebuena.

—Nada mejor que acampar en la nieve, comiendo frijoles caliente.

—Si...

—... ¿Te preocupa no llegar para navidad verdad?

—N-no

—Len, se nota a kilómetros tu rostro, además veo que no eres bueno mintiendo —lo mismo le decía Rin a él.

—Perdón, es que hice una promesa a una persona.

—Déjame adivinar... la rubia que se parece a ti, fue a base de la pelea que tuvieron

—Vale ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

—Tal vez se todo simplemente. Además viendo tu situación con Rin, me recuerda a otro rubio que tuvo igual un asunto con su hermana gemela hace unos meses.

—¿Cómo dices? —Leonardo se petrificó

—Coño hable de más. Luego te cuento esa historia.

—Das miedo.

—Más que los fandoms de internet, no creo —el compañero de Len término su lata—. Mira, veo que llegar antes de navidad es importante para ti. Pero no es difícil, es solo ir a entregar el cargamento y ya, William nos pagara.

—Perdón.

—¿Por qué?

—Es solo, que no quiero decepcionar a Rin.

—¡Y no lo vas a ser! Mientras tú me tengas de compañero, harás feliz a esa chica —Leonardo al ver a Len vio que lo miraba de una forma fastidiada— ¿Qué?

—¿No lo estás diciendo con tintes incestuosos verdad?

—¡Caray! Esta vez no dije nada. Tú eres el que te haces imaginación con eso.

—¡Waaaa! —Len se cubrió la cara de la vergüenza.

Después de esa curiosa conversación los dos chicos fueron a dormir, pensando en el gran día que les esperaba mañana.

* * *

Fecha: 23 de diciembre de 2014

Lugar: Mansion Crypton.

Las preparaciones para la cena ya habían comenzado, en la noche del día siguiente vendrían diversos Vocaloids, Utaloids, Fanloids, etc. a la mansion. Debido al nulo tiempo que muchos de estos artistas tenían para reunirse con sus familias, organizaban una cena entre ellos para poder convivir, al fin y acabo para muchos decian que Vocaloid era su segunda familia.

En la parte del comedor principal se encontraban dos chicas colocando las luces, mejor dicho, Luka se encontraba enseñándole a Rin como colocarlas. Normalmente los Kagamines se encargaban de tareas mas pequeñas, hasta ahora que Luka ya los consideraba mayores para hacer tareas un poco más elaboradas. Aunque Len no se encontraba y eso lo empezaba a sentir Rin preguntándose donde estaba.

—Y pones las luces por ahí... ¿Me estas prestando atención Rin? —decía Luka elevando un poco el tono al ver que la Kagamine divagaba en su mente.

—¿Eh? ¡Digo! Si si si Luka, todo entendible —la de moño blanco decía desesperada.

—¿Algo te incomoda Rin?

—¿Incomodarme algo a mí? Jajaja, solo al idiota de Len podría pasarle esto.

—Uh ¿No crees que has sido ruda con él?

—¿Y qué? ¡Literalmente entendí que no valoro mi esfuerzo al decir que "me hizo un favor al romperme mi juego"! ¡Por mí que se pudra ese tonto! —Rin cruzo los brazos enfadada, Luka no quiso empeorar el asunto.

—Está bien Rin no peleare contigo, solo pon las luces, iré con Kaito a ver lo de la cena. Te veo luego —Luka dejo a la rubia que seguía enfadada.

Al momento que se fue la chica rosa, Rin dejo escapar un gran suspiro. Durante el rato que ponía las luces navideñas, esperaba que cierta persona llegara y tal vez le ofrezca su ayuda, aunque este molesta aun.

—Len ¿Dónde rayos estas? —dijo Rin en un tono enojada y a la vez preocupada.

* * *

Fecha: 24 de diciembre de 2014

Lugar: Pueblo desconocido.

Al día siguiente en noche buena, ambos chicos llegaron al pueblo alrededor de las 1 de la tarde, como siempre bañado de blancura y en parte se notaba el espíritu navideños, las familias riendo, adornando sus casas, los dos jinetes juraron que escucharon que alguien se le escapo el pavo.

—Nunca había visto este pueblo —Len observaba el lugar tan curioso que había descubierto— Pero se nota, relajante.

—Hay veces un ambiente rural es bueno cuando vivimos en un gran ciudad, especialmente tu que das giras por el mundo.

Los dos chicos seguían conversando, estaban tan sumidos en su charla que no se dieron cuenta que una persona desde la ventana de su cuarto no les quitaba la vista y formaba una sonrisa incomoda en su rostro.

—Al fin llegas Lenny —decía la misteriosa chica mientras desaparecía de la ventana.

Len pudo jurar sentir un piquete que recorría su espalda, no sabía si era de él, o la telepatía gemelar con Rin lo confundía nuevamente.

—Como te digo, mientras no juegues Dark Souls, no le veo el problema— Leonardo se rio un poco de su comentario.

—Es una pesadilla ese juego. Hasta Rin termino con traumas.

—Bueno, al menos no terminaron en manicomio —Len puso una mirada incrédula en a su compañero, dudando si por lo menos era un humano—. No me juzgues.

—Pensaba que mi hermana era rara.

—Pues dile que ya encontró un digno rival.

—No, ya soporto a una, como para aguantar a otro. ¿Cuánto falta por cierto?

—Ya casi estamos —Leonardo le informo, viendo como la residencia del sr. William estaba a la vista.

—¿Tan rápido? —a Len le extraño que un trabajo sencillo, tenía una paga considerable.

—Te dije que no iba a ser difícil.

Al parecer era cierto que iba ser sencillo esto. Pero como siempre, las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles, menos si buscas el perdón de Rin.

Un par de niños estaban jugando fútbol, en momento que los dos adolescentes pasaron, uno de ellos pateo una pelota desviada que fue dirigida hacia el pobre chico rubio. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo observo y sintió como la pelota pegaba en su cara tirándolo del burro.

—Len ¿Estas bien? —Leonardo se acercó al joven, donde además de notar la nariz roja de su compañero, también vio que su sombrero salió volando revelando su cabello rubio y su coleta. Entonces los dos notaron como gente se acercaban a ellos, mayormente chicas de casi la edad de Len.

—¿Es Len? —escucharon entre la multitud femenina.

—¿Es uno de los Kagamines?

—¿Oh es Rin?

—¡Miren un uke!

—¿Estará mamado?

—¡Quiero comérmelo!

—¡Quiero una foto con el!

—¿Len quien es mejor como tu pareja, Miku o Rin?

—¡Qué asco, Miku!

—¡Viva el Rilen!

—¡Len vamos a mi casa! Mis padres regresan mañana.

—¡Estúpida él es mío!

—¡A Fanny le encantara!

—Oh no —Leonardo decía mientras la muchedumbre femenina se acercaba a su asustado compañero.

Y si no podría empeorar el asunto, el burro donde iba Len no soporto la presión de las fanáticas por lo que se espantó y corrió.

—Leo si no tienes nada mejor que hacer ¡AYÚDAME!

—Coño, debí quedarme trabajando en la taquería —el joven se ajustó el sombrero—. Bien que comience el duelo.

—¡Ven Len! —dijeron las chicas, mientras el joven se cubría.

—¡Waaaa!

Cuando parecía ser el fin de rubio, Leo llego a toda velocidad agarrándolo se su camisa y subiéndolo a su burro, dejando anonadadas a las chicas.

—Tranquila bella dama, eh venido a rescatarla —Leo en tono de burlo a su compañero, empezó a alejarse con Len.

—¡Cállate Leo!

—Bien Len, si queremos completar eso tenemos que atrapar al burro.

—¡¿Y volver ahí?! —el joven Len tenía miedo de perder su inocencia.

—El burro tiene la mercancía, si no hay burro no hay mercancía, sin mercancía entregada no hay dinero Kagamine, además, ya no creo que nos atrapen.

En algún lugar del pueblo la multitud de chicas abrieron un corral, donde sacaron más burros. Sin pensarlo se subieron a estos animales, y además se pusieron sombreros y hasta pañuelos alrededor se sus bocas.

—¡Estamos listas Fa-…

—¡No digas mi nombre! —una chica que sobresalía de las demás regaño a la otra.

—… Perdón

—¡QUE NO ESCAPEN CHICAS! —la chica que parecía la líder motivo a las demás.

—¡POR LEN! —entonces el grupo de mujeres empezó a cabalgar.

Los dos chicos se encontraban buscando al burro faltante, para fortuna no se habían vuelto a encontrar alguna de las fanáticas locas del chico.

—Maldición, no tuvo que ir lejos.

—Leonardo, siento un escalofrió en mi espalda.

—Tú siempre tienes escalofríos, mis respetos para los otros Vocaloids que te aguantan.

—Si serás —Len escucho un galopeo atrás de él, al voltear, puso una cara como si viera una Meiko que estuviera en sus días— ¡LEO GALOPEA MAS RÁPIDO!

—¿Qué carajos te pasa aho-... ¡POR LA VIRGEN DE GUADALUPE! —Leo al voltear, vio una manada de chicas furiosas montadas en burros persiguiéndolos. La que estaba enfrente le daba una mirada asesina que hasta Leo compartió la sensación con Len.

—¡Danos a Len y no saldrás herido! —decía la chica que parecía ser la líder.

—Definitivamente, debí escoger ser taquero ¡AGÁRRATE LEN! —Len se agarró de lo que pudo, extrañaba mucho más a Meiko y Rin, definitivamente servirían en un momento así.

Leo galopeo más fuerte, viendo si había algo que les pudiera ayudar, pero solo había nieve en su camino... esperen ¡Nieve! Leo se quitó el sombrero recogiendo un poco de nieve y se lo dio a Len.

—¿Bolas de nieve no?

—Piensas muy bien Kagamine.

Len comenzó a formar bolas de nieve, luego de tener una cantidad considerable comenzó aventarlas a las chicas.

—¡No pienses que nos detendrás Len!

—¡Si tenemos muchas cosas que hacer contigo!

—Viejo, tus fans me dan miedo.

—Te sugiero entonces que no leas los fanfics que escriben de nosotros.

—Bueno, ya de por sí ustedes tienen canciones bastantes raras —Len siguió arrojando las bolas de nieve, pero no lograba darles.

—Jajaja Len te queremos, pero sabemos que eres débil físicamen-¡AY! —Len logro darle a una de las chicas tirándola, su burro igual cayo provocando que otras dos cayeran.

—¡Bien Len!

—Gracias pero... se acabó la nieve.

—¡Recoge más entonces! —Leo vio como una roca pasó a su lado— ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Los dos vieron como las chicas sacaron resorteras y traían en sus bolsas pequeñas rocas que empezaron a aventarles. Una de ellas le dio justamente en el ojo azul de Len.

—¡Mierda mi ojo!

—¡Tonta! —la chica líder le dio un zape a la que le dio a Len en su ojo— No dañes al shota, solo al idiota que lo secuestro.

—¡¿Hola?! ¡Hablan las que se quieren casi violar a mi amigo! —Leonardo se defendió.

—¡Leo nuestro burro!

El chico miro donde le señalo Len, y vio al burro que había huido hace rato, se encontraba igual corriendo, pero Leonardo y Len le pisaban los talones.

—Len tendrás que saltar a él.

—¿Cómo?

—Si no lo atrapamos ahora, no lo haremos en otro jodido rato.

—Vale, vale entendí —el rubio empezó a fijarse en el burro sin jinete que corría.

—Solo tenemos una oportunidad.

—¡No me metas más presión de la que ya tengo!

Len empezó a pararse en el burro, y puso una mirada determinada —Eso lo hago por Rin, no volverá a decepcionarla.

—¡Oh dios lo sabía! ¡ESTA ENAMORADO DE RIN! —la fan no soporto tanto su fanatismo que termino desmayada.

Len realmente concentrado en el burro que galopada a toda velocidad, empezaba a preparase para saltar. Muchas de sus perseguidoras al verlo en esa pose, se pusieron rojas al pensar en un Len bastante hombre y maduro, tanto que dejaron de dispararles.

—¡Dejen de imaginarse cosas! —les grito la chica líder.

En eso Leonardo se puso a lado de del burro —¡YA LEN ES AHORA O NUNCA!

El chico entonces sintiendo que el tiempo se ralentizo, salto al burro cayendo exactamente en su lomo, Len con mucha fuerza se acomodó en el burro que ahora intentaba tirarlo.

—Woo, wooo, ¡Tranquilo! —el rubio decía al animal que saltaba como loco. Cuando parecía que lo iba a tirar, vio como una soga se ató al hocico del burro mientras lo jalaba, fue Leo que afortunadamente encontró una cuerda. En menos de 15 segundo logro calmar al animal, ahora el burro volvía a estar en control de Len.

—¡Vamos! —Leo le dijo mientras galopeaba, Len le siguió—. Nada mal para un chico de casi dieciséis años ¿Eh? —Leo le dio una sonrisa de aprobación al rubio, que igual se la devolvió.

—Tú tampoco lo haces mal.

—Bueno, yo tengo dieciocho, así que no estamos tan lejos.

—¡No escapen! —los dos giraron para atrás notando que aun las chicas las perseguían.

—Tengo un plan, sígueme el paso Len.

Las chicas notaron como los dos entraban a un pequeño callejón, eso las agarro de sorpresa, tanto que algunas se tropezaron y cayeron de sus burro. Las que sobrevivieron tomaron el camino de los dos, pero para su mala suerte cuando llegaron al final, no estaban, ni siquiera sus burros. Se sorprendieron ya que el callejón conducía a lo que parecía un bar. No tuvieron opción, tenían que entrar.

Las cuatro chicas restantes entraron brutalmente al recinto ganándose la mirada de todos confundidos.

—¡Buscamos a un rubio de este tamaño! —una de las chicas indico la estatura.

—Niñas aquí no hay nadie, piérdanse —decía un joven de casi su misma edad. En eso una de las jóvenes se acercó.

—¡No nos quieras mentir idiota!

—¡Ey más respeto a mi hermano zorra! —en eso llego una chica parecida al chico, empujo con fuerza a la agresora de su hermano.

—¡Maldita, eso es la guerra! —entonces la joven se volvió abalanzar sobre la quien la empujo.

—¡Pelea! —uno de los hombres golpeo a otro con una botella. Se había iniciado un caos todos vs todos en esa cantina.

Lo que no sabían es que dos mujeres se escabulleron para salir de ese recinto, una rubia y otra pelinegra, salieron por la puerta trasera. La chica pelinegra miro con una sonrisa burlona a la chica rubia.

—Te dije que funcionaria "Rin"

—Ja ja ¡Cállate! —"Rin" se ato una cola de caballo revelando revelando que era Len, en cambio la otra chica se quitó la peluca que traía revelando a Leonardo— ¿Crees que se den cuenta que usamos la mercancía?

—Van a estar muy ocupadas, como sea, mejor cambiémonos antes que alguien nos vea así.

Los dos chicos se quitaron los vestidos que traían puesto y los pusieron de nuevo en las mochilas que traían los burros. Volviendo a su vestimenta actual, partieron rumbo a la residencia que debían ir.

* * *

—¡Magnifico jóvenes! Pensé que no llegarían los vestidos y la nueva peluca de mi hija.

—Tranquilo Sr. William, siempre a su servicio, espero su hija disfrute su regalo de navidad —decía Leo a un hombre de 40 años, mientras los sirvientes de la mansión se llevaban el cargamento que trajeron los dos chicos en sus burros, que eran tres vestido y una peluca.

—Bien, iré por su paga, regreso en unos momentos. —cuando el hombre entro, los dos chicos vieron como ahora salía una adolescente de unos quince años, que estaba escondida.

—¿Trajeron mis regalos verdad? —decía la joven con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, lo sabrás en la noche —decía Len encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose una mirada frustrada de la chica.

—Pequeño vaquerito, más vale que me digas, o si no-…

—¿O si no que Ayumi? —la chica que amenazaba a Len le agarro de sorpresa la voz de su padre.

—¡Nada lindo padre! ¡Es más! ¡Voy a llamar a mi amiga Jessica para saber cómo esta! Ya extraño a la pelirroja.

Los chicos vieron como la adolescente que se llamaba Ayumi desaparecía, mientras trataba de llamar a su amiga. Luego Leonardo miro a Len, los dos otra vez traían sus sombreros de vaquero. Leo formo un puño y lo puso a lado del rubio, que correspondió chocándolo con el suyo.

Ambos entonces lograron escuchar pasos en la nieve alertando a los dos, se acercaba lo que parecía ser una chica joven, estaban nerviosos que sea alguna de las chicas que los persiguieron y podría alertar a las fans locas donde estaban; hasta que la vieron mejor de cerca, la chica traía la cabeza baja de vergüenza y temblaba un poco.

—¿Podemos ayudarte pequeña? —pregunto Leo, viendo que no era de esas tipas.

—... L-len ¿P-pued-des darm-me su aut-tografo? —decía nerviosa la niña, alzando su cabeza hacia los dos, y miro detenidamente a Len— Y lo siento por lo que paso ahí, no quiero que se lleve una mala impresión de mi pueblito. Es solo, que algunos fans no sabemos controlarnos.

—Oye —Len puso la mano en el hombro de la chica, casi se desmaya—. No por algunas voy a hacer pagar a todos. Claro eh tenido malas experiencias con fans, pero eso no quiere decir que eh visto el lado bonito. Al final hay todo tipo de fanáticos.

Len agarro la foto que traía la chica, era un dibujo hecho por ella, donde Len estaba agarrado de la mano de Rin mientras los dos sonreían. El chico sintió algo en su corazón.

—Es precioso, de seguro a Rin le encantaría —decía mientras ponía su autógrafo.

—¿E-enserio?

—Sip, créeme que te digo que le encanta convivir con sus fans —el chico le devolvió el dibujo— asegurarte de venir a un concierto nuestro, para que ella te firme la otra parte.

—¡Gracias Sr. Len!

—No hay problema, ¡Y no me digas señor! Solo tengo quince —el rubio dijo en broma mientras le acaricio la cabeza— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Anon, igual tengo una hermana gemela llamada Kanon. Nuestro sueño es ser como ustedes, Rin y Len, ¡Vamos hacer un equipo de gemelos Vocaloids! —Len no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su corazón.

—Pues las estaremos esperando para cantar juntos en el escenario ¿Promesa?

—¡Promesa! —la niña y Len chocaron los puños, luego Anon termino por irse con la mayor sonrisa que ha dado en su vida. Leonardo solo se quedó mirando la escena.

—¿Más gemelos? Creo que el autor tiene un fetiche con ellos —dijo Leonardo con voz baja.

Luego de un rato el señor les dio el dinero a los dos jóvenes, Len sonrió al ver que tenía el dinero para el juego de Rin, estaba seguro que lo perdonaría a este punto.

—Bien Len, si comenzamos a galopar hoy, llegaremos a Tokio alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, tiempo para que compres el regalo y llegues a tu cena de nochebuena.

—¿Tu jefa no se enojara si no vuelves?

—Tranquilo rubio la conozco, no se enojara que llegue mañana —los dos se subieron a los burros y comenzaron su viaje a la gran ciudad— ¿Con quién te vas a emborrachar en la noche de hoy?

—Jejeje no tomo, y la paso con los demás Vocaloids, ya sabes, la familia Crypton. Además se unen otros, como Gumi, Neru, Oliver, Mikuo, bueno ya me entendiste.

—Debe ser bueno ser famoso.

—Tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, hay veces que yo y Rin nos gustaría haber tenido vidas normales.

—Por cierto ¿Tu y Rin se unieron al mismo tiempo, o alguien se unió primero?

—Bueno, ella y yo nos gustaba cantar mucho juntos cuando éramos niños, y al subir nuestros videos a internet nos popularizamos, tanto que Crypton nos llamó. Rin fue la primera que se empezó a juntar con ellos, especialmente con Miku. A tal punto que parecía que Rin solamente iba a unirse Vocaloid.

—Vaya ¿Te planeaban dejar?

—En parte hay rumores que decían planeaban llevarse solo a Rin y dejarme a mí. Hasta que ella dijo: "Solo me uniré si Len viene conmigo" —Len recordaba con nostalgia esos días, y le empezaron a salir unas lágrimas cuando recordó que su hermana no planeaba irse sin él—. Verla apoyándome, junto a los demás miembros que actualmente considero mi familia, no tiene precio.

—Owww que tierno amor de hermanos. Los gemelos trágicos.

—¿Gemelos trágicos?

—Si, por que se mueren cada dos canciones ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, no sé si nuestros fans les gustan vernos sufrir jejeje.

—Sonara algo raro pero ¿Te has puesto a mal cuando "muere" Rin y viceversa?

—... Si

Len se acordó cuando grabaron la saga del mal, a pesar que todo era ficticio, Rin no dejaba de llorar, y decir que no quería que la dejara sola. Hasta cuando habían regresado a casa, no dejaba de abrazarlo y no quería que él se fuera, incluso para que el fuera al baño era una odisea para separarse de Rin. Recuerda la frase que le dijo Rin durante esos días:

—Len, si llego a cometer una estupidez, no pienses en recibir mis castigos. Yo los afrontare.

Caso contrario pasó cuando grabo la saga de soundless voice, se había deprimido y no deja de mirar a Rin por miedo que de verdad se fuera a enfermar. Al igual que ahora era el que no dejaba de abrazar a su hermana por miedo a perderla. Fue tanto su trauma que llego a tener pesadillas acerca de esas canciones.

—Bueno, me imagino que hasta este punto se acostumbraron.

—En parte no, hay veces que si nos hacen llorar los que escriben nuestras canciones.

—Oh los pervierten, no debe ser cómodo oír los gemidos de tu hermana en una canción —Len sabia al cual se refería, su puso completamente rojo.

—P-prefiero no hablar de eso.

—Oh, está bien, perdón por incomodarte —Leonardo se rio un poco de la expresión del rubio.

—Pero en sí, es mi mayor miedo, perderla.

—Bueno, literalmente han estado juntos, incluso desde antes de nacer. Y son tan unidos que la gente ya les considera pareja.

—Sí, ¿los rumores que en realidad no somos hermanos verdad o la palabra que empieza por "i"?

—Exacto. Pero independientemente de eso Len, yo siempre eh dicho de quienes son gemelos son bendecidos.

—Jeje ¿Y por qué esa analogía extraña? —Len, en parte ya sabía lo que iba decir Leo.

—Mira Len, prácticamente tienes una amiga para toda la vida, desafortunadamente nuestros padres no serán eternos y alguien día partirán ¿Y quién crees que quede contigo?

—¿Rin?

—Exacto, bueno, igual puede estar tu pareja amorosa. Pero nada asegura que la chispa del amor se quedara con ustedes, y al final tal vez te abandone. Pero como dice esa vida, hay muchos peces en el río, y puedes buscar otro interés amoroso. Pero ¿Puedes buscar otra hermana?

—No.

—Bien Len, por lo que me contaste de cómo se unieron a Vocaloid, me da a entender que ella siempre estará a tu lado, será la primera que te apoye, la única que estará al cien contigo en los momentos más difíciles. Y todo eso hasta que te llegue la hora de partir. Es tu compañera de toda la vida Len.

Len al escuchar las palabras de Leonardo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de amor fraternal se formara. El nunca estará solo, tendrá a su gemela siempre a su lado. Ahora tenía más motivos para buscar el perdón de Rin, y pasar navidad alegremente con ella, al final, es la única de su familia de sangre que estaba con él.

—Wow Leonardo, muchas gracias.

—No hay de que, hay veces me gustan este tipo de conversaciones.

—Leonardo ¿Tu como pasaras esta noche?

El compañero de Len se quedó callado ante la pregunto, el rubio pensó que dijo algo que pudo haberlo lastimado emocionalmente. Le quería ofrecer disculpa, pero como si leyera su mente, Leonardo lo detuvo.

—Amigo, no pasare esta con alguien. Mis padres ya no está aquí, y mi hermanita que te comente, está actualmente en otro lado.

—¿No tienes amigos?

—Debo admitir, hacer amigos en el extranjero es más difícil de lo que pensé. Es más, diría que eres la primera persona con la que me eh llevado realmente bien.

—¿Gracias?

—Si Len, gracias por ser mi compadre. Ahora vamos por el juego.

—Leonardo, no tienes que hacer esto.

—Amigo, yo tal vez no pueda hacer feliz a mi hermana en navidad. Pero te ayudare a que hagas feliz a la tuya —Len no supo que decir, pero si sentía algo, que al menos tenía un aliado, un amigo para ayudarlo—. Bien vamos, no queras que ella te aplaste con la aplanadora por no llegar.

—Je, en realidad aún no tenemos una aplanadora.

Los dos chicos continuaron su camino Tokio, pero no sabían que cierta persona femenina los veía mientras se escondía.

—Serás nuestro Len-kun.

* * *

**Fecha: 24 de diciembre de 2014**

**Lugar: Mansion Crypton.**

Se acerca a navidad y él no llegaba, se quedó en su cuarto a ver si llegaba y la sacaba a patadas, pero nada. La preocupación ya la inundaba, ya no se acordaba de la razón por la que se molestó con él, no quería pasar la navidad sin la persona que ha estado a lado de ella desde que nació.

—¿Estas bien? —Rin escucho la voz de Miku entrar. No quería hablar, ella quería mostrar que podría ser una chica con orgullo, que no dependía de alguien para que se sintiera incomoda. Pero al ver una foto de ella y Len en el cuarto de su hermano, hizo que en esos momentos termino por tragarse su orgullo.

—¡No Miku! ¿Por qué no ha regresado Len? ¿A caso se tomó enserio la estupidez que dije?

—Rin...

—¿Y si renuncio al grupo?

—Sabes que Len dijo que iría a un lugar a pensar las cosas mejor.

—¿Y por qué no regresa? Sabe que estas fechas son importantes para nosotros dos. Le estado enviando mensajes y no me contesta ¿No vendrá para navidad? ¿No vendrá para... nuestro cumpleaños? —lo último le fue difícil de decir. Miku noto como una lágrima se le escapó a la chica, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que abrazarla para que se calme—. De seguro me odia.

—No Rinny, veras que el llegara para la cena. Len me lo prometió.

—¿Y por qué a mí no? —Miku no supo que decir, solo podría acariciar la espalda de su amiga para calmarla.

—Len, por favor llega cuanto antes... ¡SI NO EL PUERRO TE ESPERA! —Miku pensó, mientras seguía consolando a su mejor amiga.


	3. Esperando al chico

Fecha: 24 de diciembre de 2014

Hora: 9:50 pm

Lugar: Mansión Crypton.

Miku con un vestido verde demostrando que estaba lista para la cena se encontraba analizando los últimos detalles para la reunion, como ver que las mesas estuvieran bien puestas o verificando el número de sillas. Otros como Kaito y Meiko veían a comida, bueno solo Kaito, la castaña estaba para evitar que él se comiera el helado a escondidas. Luka estaba comprobando la pista de baile y el karaoke. Todos ellos estaban felices y emocionados, menos una persona.

Sentada en uno de los muebles de la entrada principal estaba Rin con la mirada perdida, pero se le notaba deprimida. Llevaba un hermoso vestido hombros descubiertos donde resaltaba ese color naranja, pero lo que más destacaba en la joven rubia era el moño especial que llevaba. Un moño color amarillo en donde en las dos partes venia escrito una palabra, al leer las dos juntas decía: Kagamines Forever. Si, era un moño que Len le había regalado hace tiempo en alguno de sus cumpleaños.

La chica rubia igual traía en sus manos lo que parecía ser una pequeña caja envuelta en papel listo para entregarlo apenas llegara Len y sea lo primero que vea. Pero por las circunstancias se imaginaba un fatal escenario, en donde Len le rechazaría su presente y que él le diga que no quería verla. Comenzaba a temblarle sus manos y nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con salir

—Rin, venga ¡Ya casi es navidad! ¡Pon la sonrisa que siempre llevas! —Miku se para enfrente de ella al igual ganándose su atención, pero Rin solo dio un suspiro deprimente— Riiiin alegrateeeee, ¡Casi es navidad! Además el puerro mágico ¡Te lo ordena! —Miku puso su puerro enfrente de la chica.

—Miku por favor no estoy de humor para eso.

—Amiga, no puedes quedarte así toda la noche.

—Claro ¡COMO TU HERMANO NO TE ODIA! —Rin enojada salto enfrente de la chica asustándola, pero inmediatamente se calmó—. Perdón Miku, solo estoy preocupada por él, y que de verdad haya mandado nuestra relación a la basura.

Otra vez las lágrimas amenazaban a la rubia adolescente hasta que sonó el timbre de la mansión donde Rin fue a la puerta como un rayo. Mientras la abría Rin se inundaba de una alegría tremenda cuando vio que el visitante era igual un adolescente rubio casi de su misma estatura.

—¡LEN QUE BUENO QUE VOLVISTES! —dijo la chica abrazando al visitante. Sin dudas tenía que ser el. Rin pensaba las mil formas de decirle perdón, y al mismo tiempo demostrar el amor y afecto que tenía hacia el cómo su hermana.

—Ummmm Rin.

—¿Qué pasa Len?

—Soy Oliver, no Len —la chica abrió los ojos como platos soltándose; notando que era efectivamente Oliver. El pequeño rubio estaba sonrojado por la repentina acción de Rin.

—Uh Oliver perdón, pensé que eras. Ya no importa —Oliver veía como Rin volvió con la cabeza baja al sofá, mientras ahora Miku se acercaba a él.

—Hola Oliver, eres el primero en llegar. Ten como recompensa —Miku le dio una galleta que tenía forma de Kaito.

—Gracias Miku, ¿Rin está bien?

—Sí, es larga historia —Miku se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba—_ ¡LEN LLEGA SHOTA UKE MARICA!_

* * *

Fecha: 24 de diciembre de 2014

Hora: 10:00 pm

Lugar: Calles de Tokio.

El viaje de los dos chicos a pesar que no tuvieron complicaciones demoro más de lo normal, llegaron prácticamente al anochecer a la gran ciudad. Al igual que pasaron por mil tiendas de juegos y parecía que Len no encontraba lo que estaba buscando. Hasta ahora que lograron encontrar una tienda que le quedaba una última copia del juego que intentaba conseguir el Vocaloid.

Faltaban dos horas para navidad, Leonardo observaba las calles de Tokio como las familias convivían entre ellos, niños jugando, algunas personas abrazándose, otras haciendo sus compras a última hora, como su compañero.

El rubio salió de la tienda donde habían parado, ambos aún tenían sus sombreros vaquero. Parecía chistoso que estaban disfrazados de vaqueros mientras montaban burros en una inmensa ciudad, por supuesto que durante el camino se ganaban algunas miradas curiosas de los habitantes.

—¿Qué compraste Len? —Leonardo noto una caja de discos envuelto como un regalo.

—Es el juego que le rompí a Rin.

—Me imagino que es la razón por la que discutieron. Jajaja, me acuerdo cuando un primo mío me borro mi partida que tenía completo al 95%, casi lo mando la escuela militar.

—Me alegro que no seamos familiares.

—Que rudo de tu parte. No me imagino como eres con tu hermanita —Leonardo de pronto se le planteo una pregunta— Len ¿Quién es el hermano mayor de casualidad?

Len al escuchar esa pregunta soltó un bufido. A pesar que el rubio no le respondió la expresión de molestia en su rostro ya le daba la respuesta al chico.

—¿Ella es la mayor no? —burlonamente dijo Leonardo.

—¡Somos gemelos! ¿Eso importa acaso?

—Entonces Rin es la hermana alfa, vaya, al igual ella es la que te da tus coscorrones.

—Solo es mayor que yo por cuatro minutos y veinticinco segundos.

—Hasta te sabes el tiempo que nació antes que tú. Len, Len, Len, así sea un segundo ella nació antes que tú —Leonardo empezó a frotar su puño contra el pelo de Len—. Tenemos al pequeño de los Kagamines.

—Sí, si como digas —Len aparto el puño de su pelo, mientras Leonardo se comenzó a reír.

Era bien sabido por los Vocaloids que Rin era la gemela mayor, cosa que le gustaba presumírselo a Len y hay veces lo hacía con intención de sacarlo de sus casillas. Además que hay veces Rin se excusaba eso para tener más autoridad sobre Len. También hablando en la situación actual, era un poco divertido para Leonardo molestar a un gemelo sobre el asunto del hermano mayor y menor.

—Ey no te esponjes, ser el menor tiene sus ventajas. Luego nosotros tenemos que hacer el trabajo sucio —Leonardo intento darle un punto a Len para que se enorgullecerá de algo.

Y en parte Leonardo tenía razón. Cuando Rin no quería hacer algo, como por ejemplo cocinar, aprovechaba justamente la excusa de que era el menor y le recalcaba a su gemela que su deber como la mayor era "ser la más responsable". Rin por su orgullo de demostrar ser la hermana mayor, terminaba por hacerlo, o bueno, si esto contaba para mantener tu orgullo.

—Cambiando de tema ¿Qué juego es? —Leonardo pregunto viendo con curiosidad lo que compro el rubio.

—El Warrior Quest XVIIDX

—¡¿Enserio se lo rompiste?! Me sorprende que aun estés vivo.

—Ni siquiera el juego es tan bueno —Len y Leonardo se subieron a sus burros.

—¡Oye! Tu eres el único culpable que seas malo en el juego —Len le dio un golpe en el hombro— ¡Ah canijo! Ese si dolió.

—Bien Leonardo casi es navidad, es mejor llegar antes a la mansión —Len comenzaba a irse pero vio que Leonardo no se movió— ¿Pasa algo viejo?

—En realidad Len, ya tienes tu juego, ya no tengo motivo para ir contigo. Iré a un motel a pasar la noche, y ya mañana regresare a la cabaña. Por eso me voy despi -...

—¡Oye espera! —el adolescente rubio interrumpió a su compañero agarrándolo de sorpresa— Me gustaría decirte algo.

—Bien, dispara —Leonardo cruzo los brazos y no le quito la vista de encima.

—Eh estado pensado, ya que pasaras solo esta noche, ¿por qué no lo celebras con nosotros? —Leonardo miro sorprendió la propuesta de Len, aunque al escucharlo se puso un poco nervioso.

—No lo sé Len, no soy un Vocaloid, Utaloid, o lo que sea. Solo estaría de colado.

—¡Vamos! Les caerás bien a los demás.

—Len, ni siquiera ayude en algo.

—¿Y que acaba de pasar Leo? Claro que si —Len le dijo incrédulo mientras le enseñaba el regalo de Rin—, si no fuera por ti no habría conseguido esto.

—No se mi amigo güero nipon.

—Mereces una feliz navidad Leonardo, no dejare que un amigo mío la pase solo esta noche —Leonardo en parte sonrió por lo que escuchó.

—Len, solo me conoces por un día y ya me consideras un amigo.

—Un día fue suficiente para que te vuelvas mi ¿Compadre? —Len intento hacer un acento mexicano, pero fallo miserablemente.

—... ¿Habrá nigiri? —Len confirmo haciendo que Leonardo se emocionara—. Entonces veme apartando una orden, soy de paladar exigente.

Len igual sonrió mientras pensaba la forma de introducir a Leonardo a los demás miembros. Los dos partieron a su último destino para pasar noche buena, la mansión Vocaloid.

* * *

Fecha: 24 de diciembre de 2014

Hora: 10:20 pm

Lugar: Mansión Crypton.

Muchos personas habían llegado a la mansión, personas como Gakupo, IA, Neru, Teto, Haku, Lily, SeeU, Piko, Mikuo, Fukase, etcétera. Ya estaban casi todos, pero a un faltaba un integrante de la familia Crypton y los cinco los sabían. Cuatro estaban hablado acerca de Len, menos una que seguía en el sofá esperándolo. Faltaban ya poco para navidad.

—¿Vendrá el pequeño molesto? —preguntaba Meiko.

—Amigos tranquilos —Miku intentaba tranquilizarlos.

—Sí, me estoy aguantando para no comerme su banana cubierta de chocolate.

—¡Kaito, tú te apartaste demasiadas paletas heladas!

—Miku, es que muchos están preocupados por Len, y digamos que la actitud de Rin no ayuda. Además le enviamos mensajes y no contesta —Meiko le comento un poco enojada.

—Su trabajo ha de ser difícil Meiko —Miku defendiendo a su amigo.

—Oigan ¿Se han puesto a pensar si Len vendrá con el maestro? —Luka dijo.

—Tienes razón Luka, tampoco Gumi ha llegado y ella es la que llevo a Len —como una mera coincidencia el timbre sonó. Miku fue rápidamente, Rin seguía sentada en el sofá.

Al abrir vio justamente a la chica peliverde, que era obviamente Gumi. Y a lado de ella había un hombre que venía formal, con un traje que se notaba lo costoso y elegante a kilómetros. Prácticamente se podría decir que era el principal representante de los Vocaloids y su encargado, el maestro o también conocido Master.

—¡Gumi, Master! ¡Qué bueno que vinieron!

—Hola Miku es un placer verte ¿Ya llegaron todos? —dijo el hombre.

—Uy si, casi todos.

—¿Casi todos? Pensé que ya estarían todos para cuando llegara.

—¿No me digas que no ha llagado Len de su trabajo? —Gumi pregunto, recibiendo solo una Miku estática.

—¿N-no viene Len contigo? —Miku miro tristemente a la peliverde.

—En realidad pasamos a buscarlo pero solo nos recibió su jefa, nos dijo que seguía entregando un paquete y por el último informe que recibió lo más seguro no terminarían hasta mañana —Master comento un poco empático.

—Intente llamarlo y enviarle mensajes pero no había señal en ese lugar —Gumi decía tristemente.

—¿Len no vendrá entonces? —los tres escucharon la voz de Rin, pero no vieron a la misma adolecente rubia energética y alegre que solía ser, sino a una niña pequeña deprimida que parecía ver debajo de su árbol de navidad que santa no le había traído lo que quería.

—Rin, Len solo esta-... —Miku se acercó a la chica, pero ella la interrumpió.

—No Miku, me lo merezco. Eh sido mala con él, de seguro estará pasando mejor navidad sin mí.

—Rin... —Miku se acercó a la rubia, al igual que otros Vocaloids para apoyarla, pero ella los detuvo.

—Quiero estar a sola por ahora —la chica fue corriendo a su cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos, los demás se quedaron viendo a la rubia. Todas miradas preocupadas por ella y también por Len, no sería una tan feliz navidad.

La chica al llegar a su cuarto dejo el regalo a un lado queriendo olvidarlo, se sentó en su cama abrazando sus rodillas. En una de sus estanterías se trajo una foto donde estaba ella y Len un poco más jóvenes tomándose una selfie, atrás había una gran cantidad de personas que parecían estar pasando un buen rato con ellos. Debajo de la foto, tenía un escrito que decía: Primer concierto de muchos, ¡dominaremos el mundo! –Rinny y Lenny.

* * *

Flashback

Fecha: 10 de diciembre de 2009

Hora: 7:27 pm

Lugar: Estadio olímpico de Tokio.

Era un día especial, era el primer concierto de Vocaloid. Después de tantos videos subidos a su canal, ahora como integrantes oficiales y haber elevado su fama, por fin los seis jóvenes estaban siendo presentados ante un estadio, que para sorpresa de ellos estaba lleno. Miles de personas coreaban los nombres de los que jóvenes que pasaban, Miku, Luka, Kaito y Meiko.

Pero aún faltaban dos niños rubios de apenas 10 años por presentarse, y algunos fans ya comenzaban a exigirlos, los nombres de los Kagamines se escuchaban en los ecos de la multitud. En eso momento Miku y Luka eran las que estaban en el escenario, pero los dos niños rubios sabían que después de ellas eran los siguientes.

Una pequeña niña rubia impaciente por querer salir se encontraba esperando el momento exacto que sus dos amigas acabaran su canción.

—¡VAMOS MIKU LUKA! ¡YA QUIERO OIR A MIS FANS! —gritaba la rubia que obviamente por el concierto no fue escuchada— Es nuestro momento Len. Hoy verán lo grandioso que somos, conquistaremos cada región del mundo ¡JA! ¡LA REVOLUCION KAGAMINE HA EMPEZADO! ¿Verdad Len?... ¿Len? ¿Hermano?

Rin miraba a todas partes buscando al quien consideraba en algunas ocasiones su reflejo. Giro a todos lados pero no tardo en encontrar a Len. El chico estaba sentado sobre unas cajas con la cabeza mirando abajo mientras jugaba con sus manos. Rin al notarlo se acercó un poco enojada con él.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir cerebro de banana, que no me dejes hablando sola? No quieres que te de una corrección de hermana mayor ¿Eh? —Rin miraba confusa a Len, que parecía no prestarle atención— ¿Enserio? ¡IDIOTA TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

—¡Waaaaaa! —Len cayó de espaldas volviendo a la realidad— ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya son las clases de inglés de Luka?

—Ay Len, parece que solo tiene aire aquí —Rin golpeo la cabeza de Len—, estamos en el concierto, no creo que seas tan idiota para olvidarlo.

—¿E-el concierto? —Len decía nervioso.

—Si Len, el concierto, deja de actuar como un tontín ¿Si? —Rin sonrió al ver que parecía tener su atención— Bien como yo te decía, nuestro momento...

Rin empezaba a hablar, pero se detuvo al ver que su hermano volvía a bajar la cabeza y comenzaba a volver a jugar con sus manos. Pero además noto nerviosismo y preocupación en su rostro. Supo que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Len pasa algo? —el chico rubio escucho a su hermana, pero esta vez ya no molesta o su voz de niña problemática. Si no una voz que reflejaba preocupación.

—E-estoy bien no es nada.

—Mírame —Rin hizo que Len la mirara a los ojos. El niño sabía que era imposible mentirle— ¿Qué pasa?... sabes que puedes contármelo todo.

—No sé bien ¿Nerviosismo? —dijo confundido Len.

—¿Miedo escénico?

—... En realidad es más que esto —el rubio dio un suspiro— ¿Qué pasara con nosotros después de esto?

—¿Qué te refieres?

—Rin, me gusta que vayamos a cumplir nuestro sueño, pero ¿Seguiremos siendo cercanos? —Rin miraba confundida a Len— es que tendremos más cosas por hacer, canciones, entrevistas, giras, apariciones.

—Sí, esas cosas ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¿Cuántas de esas cosa haremos juntos? Llegará algún momento en que tal vez hagamos una de esas actividades separados. Y eso puede distanciados poco a poco. ¿Qué tal si en un futuro nos obligan a hacer cantantes individuales? ¿Ya no estaremos más juntos? Y más si eso provoca algo en nuestra relación de hermanos y termine de la peor manera. No quiero estar solo, tengo miedo, miedo de lo que vendrá, miedo de lo que nos deparara en el futuro. —Len podía sentir unas pequeñas lágrimas en él.

Parecía que se iba a derrumbar, hasta que sintió como una persona la envolvía en un abrazo que obviamente era Rin.

—Babosin —Rin se rio un poco, apretando más el abrazo— No te precipites en esos pensamientos. Es cierto que las cosas cambiaran, pero no lo veas por el lado negativo. Mira como nos llevamos con Miku y los demás, ¿enserio crees que nos separaran?

—¿N-no? —Len dio un sollozo— Pero ¿Y nosotros?

—¿Ya olvidaste cuando nos unimos? Recuerda que mi condición era que solo estaría con el grupo si tú me acompañabas. No dejare que ningún idiota nos separe. Somo los Kagamines, una sola persona con dos almas. Y prefiero mil veces que estés a mi lado, que toda la fama del mundo.

—¿Enserio?

—¿Qué acabo de decir? —Rin podía sentir un poco las lágrimas de su hermano en su hombro. Ella le acariciaba la cabeza y hablaba con la voz más tierna que tenía haciendo que se calmara poco a poco— Len, pase lo que pase prometo ser siempre tu hermana. Si necesitas ayuda, siempre estaré para escucharte, así aunque lleguemos a estar arrugaditos.

—G-gracias Rin —las palabras tocaron más al niño, soltando más lagrimas sobre la chica.

—Y ya no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte así.

Paso unos momentos para que Len se calmara. Se soltaron del abrazo, Rin limpio con su pulgar el resto de las lágrimas que su gemelo tenia.

—¿Mejor?

—¿Si? —Len decía con una sonrisa. Rin le devolvió la sonrisa y procedió a darle un beso en la frente, haciendo que el rubio se ría y también se sonrojara.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! ya no somos niños para que me sigas besando.

—Awwww, mi hermanito ya sea hace el maduro. Si ya estas grande entonces ya no te hare tampoco de más de mis pasteles.

—Uhhh pensándolo bien, todos tenemos un niño interior ¿No?

—Tu como siempre viendo lo que te conviene —Rin empujo a Len, Len igual le respondió empezando a forcejearse entre los dos.

Solo se escuchaban la risa de ambos gemelos mientras seguían "peleando". Aunque no duro mucho debido a que sabían que pronto tendrían que salir al escenario. Rin se quedo viendo felizmente a su hermano que ya estaba de buen humor. Se puso tranquila al ver que su reflejo ya no estaba triste y que se veía motivado para hacer su debut.

—Así siempre quiero verte hermano —Rin con una sonrisa dio un golpe amistoso al rubio—. Nunca lo olvides, siempre voy a quererte.

—Yo igual Rin, soy feliz que seas mi hermana —los dos no pudieron evitar volver abrazarse, aunque ese abrazo termino cuando la canción de Miku y Luka acabo.

—Bien ahora si es nuestro momento ¿Listo Len?

—Siempre lo estaré, loca.

—¡Oye maldita cabeza de banana! —Rin empezó a golpearlo repetidamente en su cabeza.

—¡Ay! Ay ay, Rin tus golpes si duelen.

—Es para que aprendas a respetar a una chica. Capaz y quedes soltero para toda la vida —Rin soltó una risita.

—¡Rin! Te voy a-...

—¡Rin, Len! ¡Ya vengan! —ambos rubios escucharon al Master. Rin dio una mirada de victoria a su hermano.

—Luego terminaremos este asunto —Len amenazo.

—Como digas hermanito.

Después ambos se posicionaron en donde harían su aparición. La adrenalina de ambos se subió al escuchar sus nombres siendo pronunciado por miles de personas.

—Rin.

—¿Si? —Rin vio un poco melancólico a Len.

—¿Crees que mamá y papá nos está observando?

Agarrando de sorpresa a Rin con esas palabras. La rubia dio una sonrisa triste a su hermano y le agarro de la mano mientras se preparaba para su presentación.

—Donde quieran que estén, te apuesto que nos están viendo Lenny. ¿Dediquémosle esto a ellos vale?

—De acuerdo Rinny, por nuestros padres —Len fortaleció el agarre de su mano con la de Rin.

Estos pensamientos de lo que depararía el futuro de Len y Rin aun los perseguía, pero al momento de ver el escenario, y ver a las personas con lo que parecían ser palos de color amarillo en miles, termino por hacer que su preocupación se esfumara.

—¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! ¡CON USTEDES LOS GEMELOS KAGAMINES!

Fin de flashback

* * *

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a caer en esa foto, la rubia sentía que al verla más y más se hacía daño. Como si el corazón se le quemara, por lo que decidió poner la foto fuera de su vista.

_—¡PUDE HABER TENIDO UN MEJOR GEMELO! O mejor ¡Hubiera sido hija única! ¡TE ODIO!_

_—Simple… Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista._

Esas palabras retumbaban la cabeza de Rin, esas palabras que pudieron terminar por lastimar a la persona que más quería. Lo más seguro, de seguro el estaría repudiando a ella con solo oír su nombre.

—Len, lo siento —Rin enterró la cabeza en sus rodillas mientras empezaba a sollozar—. Nunca quiero dejar de ser tu hermana.

* * *

Fecha: 24 de diciembre de 2014

Hora: 10:20 pm

Lugar: Calles de Tokio.

—¿Me esas diciendo que Gakupo casi rebana a Kaito solo por olvidar su cumpleaños?

—Algo así, en parte me da miedo él.

—Igual que Rin, Meiko, Miku, yo, hasta a ti mismo. Len tú le tienes miedo a todo el mundo —Len se rasco la cabeza de manera avergonzada.

—Bien, podría ser un poco tímido.

—Y en muchos fanfics te describen como alguien serio, frio, o hasta mujeriego. Es más, mientras llegamos leeré unos en voz alta

—NO NO NO ¡Ya entendí!

—Vamos, se ven interesante. Mira, hay uno en donde te disfrazas de un conejo morado.

—No quiere saber de eso, créeme.

Leonardo le creyó al rubio por lo que quito la lectura. Pasaron unos momentos, y a Leonardo se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta algo curiosa, solo esperaba que su amigo no le diera un puñetazo en la cara.

—Amigo, ya que entramos en confianza... puedo preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué paso?

—Emmmmmmm... ¿Como te lo digo?

—¿Que pienso de los que me emparejan con Rin? —Leonardo se sorprendió al ver que su compañero había adivinado la pregunta.

—¡¿Acaso lees la mente?!

—Intuición, no eres el primero que me lo pregunta a mi o a Rin.

—Vale, no tienes que responderme si te incomoda —Leonardo recordó su reacción anteriormente cuando bromeo con eso.

—No te preocupes, la verdad ha este punto ya nos acostumbramos. Es decir, no me gusta mi hermana, no lo malinterpretes.

—Yo no dije nada.

—Solo me aseguro. Al principio si era incomodo como los fans nos ponían en estas situaciones, ya sea en Fan arts o Fanfics, al igual que cuando hacíamos canciones de amor sobre nosotros; hasta hubo un tiempo que nos incomodo tanto que los dos no podíamos vernos a la cara sin que nos vengan a la cabeza esas imágenes, y por eso nos alejamos un tiempo.

—Si, creo igual así me pondría se me emparejaran con algún familiar mio. Pero me imagino que tiempo después lo superaron.

—Exacto, ya en esos momentos no nos importa. Es decir, recientemente hicimos sin problema adolescence, se esta volviendo una de las canciones más populares y no nos molesta. Hasta te puedo decir, que tanto yo como Rin, es una de nuestras canciones favorita.

—Estoy de acuerdo, esa canción tiene buen ritmo independientemente de la historia.

—Si los fans nos ven como pareja se los aceptamos. Mientras no se sobrepasen cuando estén con nosotros —Len se acordó cuando en una firma de autógrafos, una fan les pidió a el y Rin que se dieran un beso enfrente de todos. Claro que ambos se negaron y tuvieron que darle algo especial a la fan para que no se vaya decepcionada.

Leonardo sintió que su compañero se empezaba a incomodar con el tema del emparejamiento, por lo que decidió sacar otro tema. Era casi navidad, por lo que quería saber como planeaba Len disculparse con Rin.

—El regalo ¿Se lo darás ahora o te esperaras en dos horas?

—Lo pondré abajo del árbol, planeo reconciliarme con ella primero —Len entonces sintió mil zumbidos en su pantalón, era su celular. Cuando le reviso vio demasiados mensajes de Miku, Gumi, Meiko, y más personas. Pero la que lideraba en sus mensajes era Rin. Len se sintió culpable de no haber visto su celular, de seguro ya no estaba enojada y estaría muy preocupada junto a sus demás amigos.

—Contéstale viejo, no es bueno hacer esperar a una chica —Leonardo le sugirió a Len, el rubio solo asintió.

Len le enviaría un mensaje a Rin diciendo que iba en camino, hasta que vio como una roca le tiro su celular de la mano. Obviamente eso enojo al rubio.

—¡Oye que rayos te pasa!

—Miren, aquí está mi regalito de navidad —Len y Leo reconocieron la voz enseguida.

—No, ¡¿Tu otra vez?!

Ambos chicos vieron como enfrente tenían una chica, donde la acompañaban alrededor de ocho chicas más. Eran las mismas que los habían perseguido en el pueblo.

—Amiga, tú llevas el nivel de acosadora a otro nivel —Leonardo miro sorprendido.

—Len, solo queremos pasar un rato contigo.

—¡NO! Ya sé que hacen los de tu tipo —Leonardo le paso algo a Len, una resortera, supuso que la agarro cuando una de las chicas la tiro en el pueblo.

—Bien Lenny, no quiero perder el tiempo en charlas. Será por las malas ¡Chicas formación! —las nueve chicas se ordenaron, listas para capturar a Len— Quien lo atrape primero lo tendrá por una hora para ella sola.

—¡SI VAMOS! —rugieron las chicas espantando a los dos.

—Entonces ¡ATRAPENLO! —la manada de mujeres en burro galoparon hacia lo que consideran el premio mayor.

—¡Me lleva la chin-... vamos Len! —los dos galoparon tratando de escapar de sus raptoras.

—Leo vete, me quieren a mí.

—No viejo, prometí que te ayudaría a llevar el regalo a tu hermana, y es lo que hare —Leo disparo la primera piedra dándole en el ojo a una— ¡Vengan hijas del diablo, tengo suficiente para ustedes!

—¡LEO CUIDADO!

Leonardo vio como un auto se dirigía hacia ellos, antes de un fatal choque logro que el burro saltara sobre el cofre del coche y bajara nuevamente a la calle. Los chicos ya no estaban en un área rural, si no en una urbana, por lo que sería más difícil huir.

—Bonita noche buena tendremos —dijo Len esquivando otro coche.

—AY AY AY ¡VAMOS POR LEN! —gritaban las chicas al unísono.

* * *

Rin se encontraba en su celular revisando su Facebook, encontraba miles de mensajes de "feliz navidad" enviada por sus fans, veía los fanarts que le enviaban y les daba "me encanta" a todos, en parte algunos mensajes de sus fans le subía el ánimo. Aunque igual esperaba un mensaje de Len, pero cuando reviso el chat ni siquiera el rubio había visto sus mensajes.

—Rin, deséale une feliz navidad a Len de mi parte —leyó un mensaje de algún fan, no pudo evitar que otras lágrimas de le escaparan.

Seguía revisando su perfil hasta que vio un video en vivo. Era una persona grabando las calles de la ciudad, como todos se divertían, todo era normal; las personas disfrutando con la llegada de la navidad. Hasta que de pronto oyó como una multitud de animales se acercaba. La persona que grababa se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver dos adolescentes montados en burro, luego vio por detrás un grupo de chicas que igual montaban al mismo animal. Pero Rin le llamo la atención lo que dijo una de ellas.

—¡KAGAMINE LEN, ERES NUESTRO! —Rin se quedó confundida al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

—¿Len? ¿Qué rayos dicen? —la chica rubia pensó, hasta que decidió retroceder el video donde mostraba a los dos jinetes.

Rin se llevó una sorpresa. A pesar que llevaba un sombrero y un traje que lo cubría por completo, ella reconocía ese rostro y especialmente esos ojos azules parecidos a los de ella. Había encontrado a Len.

—¡¿L-Len?!

La chica tenia miles preguntas ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué iba vestido como vaquero? ¿Por qué montaba un burro? ¿Quién era el que estaba al lado del huyendo? Un momento ¿Huyendo? Oh no. Rin noto el rostro preocupado de Len, y con la manada de chicas que lo perseguían era obvio que estaba huyendo.

Si bien podía ser otro problema de fans locas, algo en la mente le decía a Rin que estaba oculto en las intenciones de esas chicas que perseguían a su hermano. No sabía si era el típico mito sobre la "telepatía gemelar", pero sentía la sensación que Len estaba en problemas.

Sin pensarlo Rin fue directamente al garaje de la mansión sin que nadie la viera pasando a toda velocidad. Sin embargo alguien si la había visto y la vio cuando llego al garaje.

—¿Rin que pasa? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? —Miku la había alcanzado, aunque llego cansada.

—¡Miku! ¡Len está en problemas!

—¿Len? ¿Lo vistes?

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Agarra tu bicicleta y sígueme! Sé dónde está —Miku sobresaltada por la actitud de Rin le hizo caso y fue a su bicicleta.

Cuando salieron, Rin comenzó a peladear como nunca lo había hecho en su vida quitándose a todos los autos que se metían, Miku con trabajo le seguía el ritmo a su amiga.

—¡Rin! ¡Más despacio casi me golpeo con un poste! —Miku le reclamo, pero ella no le hizo caso, solo tenía un objetivo, rescatar a Len.


	4. Persecución en la ciudad

Fecha: 24 de diciembre de 2014

Hora: 10:30 pm

Lugar: Calles de Tokio.

—¡Galopea! ¡Galopea!

La persecución por las calles de Tokio era intensa, Len y Leo cuando menos se lo esperaban, un auto se cruzaba en su camino y tenían que hacer maniobras como si fueran jinetes profesionales. Mientras el grupo de las acosadoras no tenían problema ya que lograban una coordinación entre ellas de una manera increíble.

—Leeeeennn ¡Estamos cerca de ti-ii! —la chica que parecía ser la líder, le advertía al rubio con una melodía dulce y escalofriante.

—Len, toma la acera —Leonardo le advirtió al ver que se dirigían a una multitud de personas que cubrían la calle.

Los dos dejaron la calle y comenzaron a cabalgar por la acera, desafortunadamente vieron que algunas unas mesa habían personas disfrutando de la gastronomía del país.

—Aunque no me guste tendremos que arruinarle la cena algunos. —Leonardo apenado le dijo al rubio, pero Len no se opuso viendo que no había opción.

Los burros de Len y Leonardo se subían a las mesas dejando un tiradero de comida que solo empeoraba con la llegada de sus perseguidoras. Escuchaban los miles de lloriqueos de niños e insultos japoneses, en ese momento Leonardo agradeció que su japonés no sea tan bueno.

—¡Enserio lo siento! —decía Len apenado. Pero el sonido de un golpe le obligo mirar a su compañero.

—¡Mierda mi cabeza! —Len vio a su Leonardo y noto que le habían dado con una piedra de un tamaño considerable.

—¡Leonardo!

—Tranquilo estoy bien, solo que siente que ese golpe me dejara más idiota.

—¿Te gusta ser sarcástico en momentos malos?

—Es un poco mi estilo, ay ay.

Luego de salir de los mesas volvieron a la calle donde seguían esquivando autos. Las calles a pesar de que ya no había tanta gente, se volvían más cerradas por lo que inevitablemente se llevaron algunas de las pocas personas que estaban en su camino.

—Leonardo, Lenny, no sean malos en arrollar a estas personas —decía la chica detrás.

—Mientras sigamos huyendo más daño vamos a causar —decía Leonardo.

—No hay de otra, cuando sea el momento, nos vamos a pie —Len le sugirió, cosa que Leo acepto.

* * *

—¡Rin! ¡¿Saben dónde está Len?! —Miku exaltada dijo mientras conducía a toda velocidad con Rin.

—Estaban cerca del centro de la ciudad por lo que vi —la rubia igual seguía conduciendo su bicicleta como nunca. Las chicas de pronto escucharon el sonido de sirenas— ¿Eh?

Las dos Vocaloids se dieron cuanta com

* * *

o pasaban patrullas a toda velocidad, sorprendiendo a las dos.

—¡Vamos Miku, conduces como una anciana!

—¡Cállate, solo tengo dieciocho, plana!

—¡Que te hayan crecido un poco no significa que dejes de ser plana igual!

Las dos notaron que llegaron a una avenida donde había huellas de burros, más adelante notaron como algunas mesas de restaurantes estaban hechos un desastre; mientras unas cuantas personas describían a algunos oficiales que una manda de burros paso encima de las mesas, con adolescentes montándolos.

—¡Estamos cerca! ¡Aguanta Len! —Rin dio otro acelerón

—¿Por qué no puedo tener una navidad normal? —Miku imploro.

* * *

—¡Ya ríndanse!

—¡Jamás estúpida loca! —Len le grito.

Una de las chicas que se puso a lado de Leonardo, pero fue recibida por una piedra tirándola del burro.

—¡Una menos, quedan ocho!

—¡Ahhhhh, maldito! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! —gritaba la chica líder viendo como su compañera quedaba inconsciente en el suelo.

—Me gane otra enemiga, genial —Leonardo vio como otra chica se puso alado de Len— Len ¡A tu izquierda!

—¿Qué? ¡WAAAAA! —la chica se quería abalanzar sobre él, pero Len logro detenerla, los dos montado en burros se forcejeaban.

—¡Estoy tocando al uke!

—¡Quítate loca!

—Voy a besarte —antes que tocara al rubio, una roca le dio a la mujer derribándola— ¡MALDITO!

—Ya van dos —Leonardo le dijo burlonamente a Len.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora las contamos? —Len le respondió.

—¡Jefa ya perdimos a dos! —una de las chicas le dijo a la líder.

—Ya se tonta, pero sigan, no podrán mantener el ritmo siempre.

—Uh Fanny —al parecer la chica quien era la líder se enfureció cuando la mencionaron por su nombre.

—¡¿Cuántas veces les eh dicho que no me digan por mi nombre?! —Fanny furiosa la regaño.

—Es que ¿No escucha unas sirenas?

Cuando Fanny presto atención al ambiente, escucho no uno, si no múltiples sirenas. Lo mismo pasó con Len y Leo, ambos grupos sabían que no era una buena señal.

—¡La policía! —ambos dijeron, mientras atrás de la chica vieron como patrullas se acercaban a ellos.

—¡Deténganse! ¡Serán detenidos por disturbio público! —decía uno de los policías.

Algunas patrullas lograron alcanzar a las chicas evitando su paso, donde de inmediato las arrestaban. Al final la única chica que quedaba era Fanny.

—¡Maldición! ¡Estuve tan cerca! —Fanny se desvió y tomo otro rumbo, una de las patrullas la siguió, mientras las otras dos seguían a los dos chicos.

—Un problema se acaba, pero empieza uno nuevo —Leonardo comento.

Len miro nervioso, sabía que si era arrestado no solo se perdería la fiesta en su casa, si no, podría darle mala reputación a su grupo, provocando que no solo que Rin se decepcione más, si no igual el resto de su grupo y los demás Vocaloids.

—¡No puedo dejar que me capturen! —decía Len a punto de un colapso nervioso— Es mi culpa.

—No, no es tu culpa, solo estábamos huyendo de las verdaderas culpables —en eso dos policías dispararon tranquilizantes a los burros derribándoles.

Leonardo se recuperó rápidamente, levanto a Len y comenzaron a correr, donde ambos entraron a un callejón. Los policías bajaron de sus patrullas y corrieron en dirección de ellos.

—¿Len ves algún lugar? —Leonardo pidió desesperadamente.

Len y Leonardo veían desesperado algún lugar en ese inmenso callejón algo oscuro donde pudieran esconderse y armar un plan mejor para huir.

—... ¡Ese edificio abandonado! —Len señalo a un edificio con aspecto deplorable. Sin ninguna alternativa entraron, mientras miles de luces de las lámparas de los oficiales los seguían.

* * *

—Necesito huir —decía una de las chicas que se quedó observando donde habían ido Len y Leo, pero los perdió cuando entraron al callejón—. No, no me encontraran aquí. Debo reunirme con Fanny.

—¡Oye!

La chica giro por donde vino la voz, al ver mejor la figura vio que traía pelo rubio, ojos azules, la misma cara y estatura de quien estaba buscando. Al parecer Len se había dejado atrapar,

—¡Ja te atrape! —la chica derribo al individuo rubio— ¡No escaparas de nosotras Len-Kun¡ ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

La chica estaba tan feliz, que no espero que un puñetazo fuera lo primero que recibiría. Notando un poco de sangre en su nariz, giro para confrontar a Len, o es lo que pensaba antes de ver mejor la figura que había derribado.

—¡¿Dónde está Len?! — la chica la vio mejor, había confundido con Len con su hermana Rin.

—¿K-kagamine R-rin? — la chica un poco en shock dijo al ver como la rubia se acercaba amenazadoramente.

—¿Eres ciega o qué? ¡Claro que soy yo! ¿Dónde está Len?

—¡No te diré nada! No venimos de un pueblo solamente para rendirnos. Tu hermano será nuestro, nuestra líder lo capturara —decía con un poco de veneno en su voz.

En eso la chica puso su vista en un lugar especial, Rin lo noto y giro para ver qué era lo que miraba. Era una serie de carteles donde habían fotos, especialmente de adolescentes de la edad de Rin, pero lo inquiétate era que debajo de cada foto decía: DESAPARECIDO.

Rin no tardo en recordar que tan solo hace algunas semanas en la ciudad habían desaparecido una multitud de jóvenes, y las fotos que estaban en los carteles eran de las víctimas. Cuando volvió a ver la chica, noto que seguía mirando las fotos. Rin comenzó a sospechar.

—¿Tienes algo que ver con eso? —Rin le pregunto fríamente refiriéndose a los carteles de los jóvenes desaparecidos.

La chica no respondió, pero sus expresiones indicaban que tenía alguna relación con las desapariciones. Rin de pronto volvió a pasar la imagen de Len en su cabeza, sin duda su gemelo podría estar en verdadero peligro.

—¡¿DONDE SE FUE LEN?! —Rin dijo un poco desesperada a la chica, pero esta seguía sin responderle. Rin antes de perder el control, respiro y dio un suspiro.

—Con que esta tenemos amiga. Miku —Rin llamo a su amiga.

La chica peliaqua había llegado mientras se sostenía las rodillas, tratando de recuperar aire. La chica que estaba siendo interrogada por Rin miro sorpresivamente a Miku, para ella ya lo había visto todo.

—¡¿Qué?! —decía Miku entre gemidos, la pobre parecía que se sofocaría.

—¿Trajiste un puerro?

—Nunca salgo sin uno —Miku le dio el puerro a Rin— ¿Para qué?

—No mires —Miku noto el tono tenebroso de la voz de su amiga. Ella espantada giro para no ver la escena. Solo podía escuchar.

—No te tengo miedo, rubia plana ¿Qué harás con el puerro? ¿Darme de comer? ¡JA! ... O-oye ¿Qué haces? ¡ESPERA! ¡RIN! ¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡AYUUUDAAAA! —Miku escuchaba las suplicas de la chica— ¡RIN DETENTE! ¡ALEJA ESA COSA DE MÍ! ¡LEN SE FUE POR EL CALLEJON DE ADELANTE! ¡NO MIENTO! ¡TE LO JURO POR MI VIDA!

Cuando Miku supo que había terminado, giro para ser recibida con la sonrisa de satisfacción de su amiga, mientras la otra chica abrazaba sus rodillas temblando.

—¿Tan difícil era cooperar? —dijo Rin burlonamente a la chica traumatizada.

—¿Qué fue lo que-...

—No preguntes —Rin interrumpió a la peliaqua, mientras le devolvía el puerro— vamos por Len ¡Y hay que hacerlo ya!

Rin se fue al callejón donde la chica le dijo que había ido Len. Miku antes de irse con Rin, miro a la chica traumada, se acercó a ella y le beso la frente mientras le daba palmadas en la cabeza.

—Lo siento —Miku le dijo, acto seguido fue donde estaba Rin. Solo por seguridad, Miku decidió tirar el puerro que le presto a Rin.

* * *

Len y Leonardo se encontraban en los pasillos del lugar, mientras cerca de ellos escuchaban el sonido de los oficiales buscándolos. Subieron las escaleras con mucho esfuerzo, aunque las piernas les empezaban a fallar.

—Mira ya tenemos cinco estrellas como el GTA —Leonardo dijo en broma, pero su compañero parecía no toléralo esta vez.

—Leo...

—Perdón, perdón. Es solo... no se me ocurre una forma de escapar, me siento incompetente en esos momentos.

—No seas duro contigo mismo, me salvaste dos veces —Len dijo un poco compasivo a su amigo.

—De chicas mecas. Pero ya una manada de policías es otra cosa.

—Mientras no nos atrapen, no habremos fracasado —Len golpeo el hombro de Leonardo sorprendiéndolo.

—Je Lenny, pensé que el único positivo era yo.

—Aun te falta mucho por conocerme viejo.

—Tal vez, ¡AY! —Leo fue derribado por un oficial impactando a Len.

—¡Mantente quieto!

—¡Oficial nosotros solos nos defendíamos! —Leonardo forcejeaba.

—Eso discutirás tras rejas.

—Hyaaaa —Len llego por la espalda del oficial con un tubo golpeándolo en la nuca dejándolo tirado.

—¡Ya los tengo! —llego otro oficial. Leonardo lanzo enseguida dos piedras a los ojos del policía. Cuando impactaron el oficial se agarró los ojos quejándose del dolor.

—¡No se muevan niños! —un tercero. Len le lanzo el tubo a su cabeza distrayéndolo, para que luego Leonardo lo pateara tirándolo por unas escaleras.

—¡VAMOS! —Leo le dijo al rubio saliendo como rayos ambos chicos.

Había un problema en los dos, el cansancio, después de lo ocurrido en el pueblo y lo que acótense ahora, ya no podían aguantar más. Necesitaban un respiro, pero parecía que cuando buscaban una bocanada de aire, escuchaban los sonidos de más oficiales llegando y solo aumentaban más su frustración.

—¡Mierda, ya no puedo! —decía un Len cansado—. Lo siento Rin.

—¿Qué rayos dices amigo?

—Perdón por volverte a decepcionar, perdón por no pasar esta noche contigo, por no poder reconciliarme contigo. Soy un mal hermano —Len se escuchaba derrotado.

—¿Len? —ambos escucharon como se acercaban los oficiales.

—También perdón Leonardo, por meterte en esto, debí respetar tu decisión si querías pasarla solo.

Leonardo miro a su compañero, a su amigo, temeroso por lo que se aproximaba, por no poder ver a su familia esa noche. Lo mismo que sentía el, al estar lejos de ellos, los extrañaba. Si tan solo fuera fácil, pero tenía que cumplir su misión para poder volver a verlos, una responsabilidad que a pesar que sea de su desagrado, era la única opción que tenía. Pero mientras él pueda evitarlo, no dejara que alguien se separe de su familia.

—Escucha, es obvio que los dos no saldremos libres —escucho el suspiro de derrota de Len—. Sin embargo, eso no implica que uno si pueda hacerlo.

—¿Cómo dices? —Len vio cómo su compañero dio una sonrisa de confianza.

—Es hora que te vayas.

—Leo ¿Qué rayos planeas hacer?

—Ganar tiempo para que huyas.

—¿Qué? ¡No pienses que te dejare!

—¿Acaso te gusto? —Len se quedó callado, pero Leo se rio—. Perdón, sabes que me cuesta tomarme las cosas enserio. Ya Len vete.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto por mí?

—Alguien te necesita, ha estado llorando por ti, porque quiere tu perdón rubio. Ella esta arrepentida, y verte tras las rejas solo hará que se sienta más culpable.

—... ¿Hablas de Rin?

—¡Acertaste!

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Eso no importa ahora. Tal vez no haga feliz a mi hermana, pero por lo menos hare feliz al de un amigo.

—...

—Y quiero que este sea mi deseo de navidad, que te reconcilies con ella —Len se quedó callado, no sabía si agradecer o seguir discutiendo. Mientras pensaba miles de cosas, Leonardo se comenzó a aleja.

—¡En el siguiente piso están! —lograron escuchar a uno de los policías.

—Llego mi momento. ¡Len!

—... ¿Si?

—Fuiste un gran compañero, tal vez te consideraría un hermano si pudiéramos conocernos más. Mándale saludos de mi parte a los demás Vocaloids, y sigue haciendo feliz a tus fans —Leonardo se fue corriendo donde estaban. Len lo dudo unos segundos pero al final se fue corriendo en dirección opuesta a Leonardo.

—¡Bastardos aquí estoy! —Leonardo fue corriendo hacia los policías, con un salto derribo a uno mientras con todas sus fuerzas que le quedaba esquivaba a los demás.

—_Ya van tres Len_ —pensó Leo mientras seguía luchando.

* * *

Len corrió por todo el edificio, los sonidos de la lucha de la policía con Leo habían cesado, supuso que los alejo o lo habían atrapado. Pero para fortuna de él, no había rastro alguno de ellos.

Luego de correr por algunos minutos decidió parar para tomar aire, al fin sentía que se tranquilizaba por lo menos un momento. Todo era normal para él, hasta que escucho una voz que le helo la sangre.

—Leeeennnn-kuuuunnnn

—_No me digas que es ella _—pensó Len atemorizado.

—Casi una hora para navidad y ya tengo mi regalo, solo para mí ¡Que emoción! —Len miraba por todo el lugar, pero no la encontraba.

—¡¿Por qué no me dejas Fanny?!

—¿Cómo dejar a una cara tan linda como la tuya? —la chica lo decía en un tono dulce, pero de una forma incomoda.

—¿Quieres algo de mí? Te puedo conseguir lo que quieras —Len ya tenía miedo por la actitud de la chica.

—¡¿ENSERIO?! —Fanny alzo la voz espantando al rubio— Oh perdón me altere, bueno si lo pones así, solo quiero una cosa.

—¿Qué es?

Por un momento todo era silencioso, sin rastreos de la chica y con un edificio que lo cubría la oscuridad, no daba una buena expectativa. La única luz provenía de una ventana grande de unos por lo menos unos tres metros, y parecía que igual cubría la parte del piso de abajo. La luna emitía esa luz hacia la ventaja gigante, para que Len pudiera ver un poco.

Desafortunadamente después de tener la mirada perdida. Len vio como a chica salía de la oscuridad a toda velocidad derribándolo. Intento quitarse de encima a ella, pero Fanny increíblemente era fuerte.

—Solamente te quiero a ti.

—¡No, Fanny sabes que esto está mal! ¡Tarde o temprano mis amigos te encontraran!

—Bueno, cuando te entregue, no tendré problemas con eso —Len se espantó con lo que le dijo Fanny.

—¿C-como que entregarme? —Len decía nervioso.

—Upsi, creo que hable de más. Pero bueno, digamos que alguieeeen, un señor de seguro, me ofreció una cantidad jugosa de dinero si entregaba a un idol japonés.

—¿C-como dices? Fanny, por favor no tienes que hacerlo —Len estaba nervioso, pero colapso cuando vio que la chica traía un cuchillo, el rubio ya estaba aterrado.

—Estás hablando mucho Len. Cortare algo tu pierna para que no puedas caminar por un buen rato, así te llevare sin problemas con ese señor. Tratare que sea rápido —la chica acerco el cuchillo a la pierna del rubio que temblaba.

—¡FANNY DETENTE! ¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN!

—Oh por favor la policía está ocupándose de tu amigo, estas solo, y nadie te ayudara.

—¡Rin ayúdame! ¡Hermana!

—Pobrecito, pidiendo ayuda a tu hermana. Lastimosamente no está aquí. ¡AHORA MATENTE QUIETO! Ese corte dolerá un poquitín jejeje.

—¡ALJATE DE MI HERMANO PERRA! —una chica se abalanzo sobre Fanny, las dos comenzaron a rodar entre ella hasta que cayeron un piso abajo, para fortuna unos colchones amortiguaron la caída de las dos. Len miro extrañado sin reconocer a su rescatista.

—¡Len! —el rubio escucho una voz que estaba agradecida de oír.

—¡Miku! —la chica levanto al rubio y lo abrazo con fuerzas.

—¡Oh dios mío que bueno que estas bien! —enseguida Len se apartó del abrazo.

—¿Cómo me encontraron? ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado buscándome? ¿Por qué llevas un vestido? —sí, tanto Miku como Rin no se quitaron los vestidos de la cena de navidad.

—Preguntas después, hay que ayuda a Rin.

—¿Rin?

—¡Es la que te acaba de ayudar!

—¿Es Rin? —la cara de Len paso a ser una de preocupación total— ¡No Rin!

Las dos chicas después de recuperarse comenzaron a golpearse entre ellas. Fanny había tirado su cuchillo y lo buscaba desesperadamente, pero Rin no le dejaba acercarse.

—Maldita loca ¿Qué quieres hacerle a Len?

—¿Qué? ¿Celosita que tu hermano sea más popular y más querido que tú?

—Me importa quién sea más popular. Len es la persona más importante para mí en este mundo, ¡y no dejare que una niñita loca le haga daño! —una Rin enfurecida contratacaba a Fanny que apenas podía defenderse.

Fanny estaba sorprendida al ver que Rin sabia pelear, apenas quería encestarle un golpe Rin lograba cubrir el golpe de Fanny y se lo devolvía. Mano a mano contra la rubia estaba en desventaja, necesitaba su cuchillo.

—La hermana mayor defendiendo al menor ¡Que dulce! —Fanny burlonamente dijo. En eso se le ocurrió una idea, agarro una caja de madera y se la aventó a Rin que se cubrió, pero le dio el tiempo suficiente para llegar a su cuchillo— ¡Además tengo dieciocho niñita!

—¡Tu no eres una fan loca nuestra! ¡Tú deberías estar en un manicomio! —Rin veía con intensidad a Fanny que la amenazaba con su cuchillo.

—Sí, muchos me dicen eso —Fanny abalanzaba su cuchillo peligrosamente— Pero ¿Qué puedes esperar de una hikikomori?

—¿Qué tiene que seas hikikomori? No te da derecho a dañarlo —Rin se puso más nerviosa, si había oído de esas personas que se aíslan del mundo exterior.

Aunque a pesar que normalmente eran la mayoría inofensivos, hubo casos que llegaron al extremo de ser muy obsesionados con algo que les gusta, hasta arruinan su vida solo por eso. Sin mencionar que algunos de ellos han hecho locuras, cosa que solo ponía más tensa a la chica Vocaloid.

—Rinny, todas la personas somos diferentes. Y digamos que ser una hiki, me acaba de dar una oportunidad única.

—Si eres una hikikomori ¿Entonces qué haces afuera de tu hogar?

—¡Oye! ¡Que sea eso, no significa que me la pase 24/7 encerrada! —Fanny dijo algo ofendida.

—Bien, respóndeme, ¿por qué no dejas a mi hermano en paz? —Fanny dio un suspiro de frustración. Desde hace rato le vienen preguntando por que quería a Len, por lo que decidió sacar un poco esa frustración.

—Vale te lo contare. Mientras estaba en mi computadora pude ver a Len llegar a mi pueblo. No me importaría, pero me acorde de un anuncio en una página web oculta. ¿Vistes las desapariciones de los adolescentes que sucedieron recientemente?

Rin se acordó de los carteles que vio pegados de los jóvenes desaparecidos cuando interrogo a la chica.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —Rin pregunto. Fanny rio un poco macabra poniendo nerviosa a la rubia.

—Esa página web está relacionada con las desapariciones —Rin se sorprendió—. Prácticamente es un grupo de trata de personas_. _Han viajada por todo el mundo capturando adolescente desprevenidos para hacerlos de su propiedad, lindo ¿No?

—¿Lindo? Eres un asco, me das más razones para partirte la cara.

—Oye rubiecita, no he terminado de hablar —Fanny apunto su cuchillo para evitar que la rubia se acercaba—. Mientras daba mi recorrido por la página, logre contactarme con el líder.

—¿C-cómo?

—O bueno, creo que me contacto a mí. Y por una razón logro encontrar mi ubicación de donde vivía. Se enteró que era de Japón, me confesó que ellos capturaron a los adolescentes. Pero que si podía conseguir una joven estrella estaría muy agradecido. En eso me acorde que tu hermano llego.

—N-no

—¡Si! Después de mencionárselo, me dijo que si conseguía darle a Len, me daría más de 500 mil dólares. ¿Oferton no?

—Tu maldita ¿Cómo se te ocurre ver a mi gemelo como un simple objeto?

—Oye, debe ser un honor que Len tenga un valor muy alto.

_—Vaya que estar encerrada, le ha descompuesto el cerebro_ —pensó Rin.

—Es una suerte tenerlo a tu lado, es un chico lindo. No me sorprendería que los rumores que haces incesto con el sean ciertos—eso término por incomodar a Rin.

—Enferma...

—Ya que lo pienso, creo que me darían más dinero por ti... ¡Meh! Quiero divertirme un poco con él, antes que se lo lleven —dio una sonrisa lujuriosa Fanny. Eso termino por hacer hervir a Rin.

—¡MALDITA! ¡No te dejare acercarte a él! —Rin se lanzó hacia ella, Fanny la agarro de sus dos brazos y ambas comenzaron a forcejear.

—Y me importa ¡Len será mío! —Fanny alzo su cuchillo.

_—¡Mierda me olvide de eso!_ —enseguida Rin la soltó y se alejó de ella.

La chica movía el cuchillo hacia Rin que con nerviosismo lo esquivaba, el vestido naranja que llevaba tampoco ayudaba. Fanny logro cortar una parte de abajo del vestido, exponiendo una parte de las piernas de Rin.

—Lindas piernitas.

—¡Cállate!

Rin en un impulso de enojo intento darle un puñetazo, pero Fanny logro esquivar el golpe de la rubia y ataco de nuevo. Rin se alejó viendo como el cuchillo rozo su cara.

Rin volvió a contratacar con una de sus piernas dándole una patada a Fanny en su costado, Fanny sintió como si la golpearan con un bate. Al mismo tiempo Fanny aprovecho que la pierna de Rin estaba cerca para hacerle una herida a la rubia.

—¡Aaaahh! —Rin se quejó mientras veía un rasguño cerca de la zona de la tibia.

—¡Maldición si me dolió! —Fanny se agarró el costado— ¡Te matare perra come naranjas!

La chica rubia vio a su rival como sus ojos emprendían una ira tremenda. Fanny volvió atacar pero esa vez más veloz, agarrando a la rubia de sorpresa. Rin a pesar que logró esquivar algunos ataques, igual se empezó a llenar de cortes, tanto su vestido como su piel.

—¡Rin! —la rubia escucho la voz de Len.

—¿Len? —desafortunadamente la voz de su hermano la distrajo y termino por tropezarse, Fanny aprovecho eso para recogerla enseguida y ponerla como escudo humano, mientras ponía su cuchillo en el cuello de la rubia.

—¡No Rin! —Len decía mientras llegaba, se paralizo al ver como Fanny amenazaba con cortarle la garganta a su gemela. Rin quedo paralizada al sentir el frio filo del cuchillo en su garganta.

—Owww Rinny, me molesta que tenga que manchar tu hermoso vestido con sangre Vaya vaya —Fanny noto la llegada de Miku, provocando una sonrisa más macabra en ella— ¡PERO MIREN QUIEN IGUAL ESTA AQUÍ! ¡La Vocaloid más popular! ¡Miku, que honor que estés!

—¡Maldita loca, suelta a mi amiga! —Miku comenzó a correr hacia Fanny, pero la chica loca presiona el cuchillo más cerca del cuello de Rin, haciendo que Miku se detenga.

—¡Uy! yo no haría eso Hatsune —la sonrisa cínica de Fanny adornaba su rostro.

—¡Glaaa! —Rin dijo al sentir el filo del cuchillo presionándola.

—¡Fanny espera! —dijo Len desesperado.

—¿Qué Len, no vez que voy a matarla? —Len y Miku estaban estáticos, aterrorizados. Rin le empezaban a temblar las piernas, hace mucho no sentía miedo, normalmente se hacía siempre la chica fuerte, pero últimamente se ha visto como una niña asustadiza.

—¡Fanny no, por favor! ¡Si me quieres tómame! ¡Pero no lastimes a Rin! —Len le suplicaba.

—Pequeño, tu hermana es obvio que será un obstáculo para lo que quiero, lo mejor es eliminarla, ¡si quieres le pido al señor que puedas llevar su cabeza! Claro después que la corte ¿Mucho mejor eh? —el rubio temblaba mientras veía a Rin, su hermana le comenzaban a salir lagrimas mientras lo veía.

—Por favor Fanny, no podría vivir si le pasa algo —Len le empezaban a salir lágrimas.

—¡Me tendrás por un rato mi Len-kun! ¡Mejor que una odiosa hermana que solo sabe molestarte, y que de seguro no te aprecia!

—¡TU NO LA CONOCES!

—Para que veas que no soy mala o un robot sin "kokoro", Rin ¿Algo que le quieres decir? —Fanny preparo el cuchillo.

—¡FANNY NO TE ATRE-...

—Len —Rin hablo haciendo que se callara enseguida.

—¿R-Rin?

—¡Lo siento por lo que te dije! ¡Fui una estúpida al gritare eso por un juego! —Rin decía arrepentida.

—¡No digas eso por favor! ¡Fanny!—Len se puso de rodilla, Miku estaba paralizada pero igual se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos.

—Somos una misma persona con dos almas separadas. Te agradezco que seas mi gemelos, y por todos esos lindos momentos que vivimos juntos. Una chica no puede pedir un mejor hermano —Rin dijo con lágrimas en los ojos dándole una sonrisa dulce a Len—. Gracias a ti muchas veces que me he sentido sola, asustada o confundida, solo pensaba en ti para calmarme. Saber que alguien siempre me apoya, es el sentimiento más lindo que pueda sentir.

—Rin no...

—Eres mi hermano, eres la persona más importante para mí. Te quiero mucho mi pequeño Lenny. Te cuidare, siempre estaré a tu lado, incluso si me llegas a ver.

—No lo digas como si te estuvieras despidiendo —Len suplico.

—Y pase lo que pase, recuerda nuestra promesa que hicimos de pequeños. Si volvemos a nacer, pediría ser tu gemela otra vez.

En eso la memoria de Len comenzó a recordar cada momento que paso con Rin, su nacimiento, los primeros años de vida, la infancia, sus cumpleaños, su llegada a Vocaloid, las bromas que hacían juntos, las veces que han llorado juntos, los dulces tiernos que Rin le daba cuando se mostraba afectuosa, los conciertos inolvidables que han vivido, las veces que necesitaban apoyo y siempre estaban ahí para sacar adelante a su gemelo. Rin era su compañera para toda la vida, y de un día para otro ya no estaría con él.

—Rin... Hermana, por favor, no me dejes, no, simplemente no puedo continuar sin ti.

—Len —Rin se ahogó con sus lágrimas— yo... yo-...

—¡Awww! ¡Qué bonito! Corto pero emotivo. Lástima, que tengo que arruinar el momento fraternal —decía Fanny con una alegría macabra—. Adiós Rinny.

—¡FANNY POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS! —Len dio un último grito desesperado, mientras observaba como la chica se preparó para cortarle la garganta a Rin— ¡RIIIIIIIIN!

—¡Y así Rin se ha ido para siem-... ¡AAAAHHH! —antes que el cuchillo rebane a Rin, un chico apareció detrás llevándose rápidamente a Fanny mientras corría.

—¡Llego el lecheroooooo! —dijo el chico determinado, mientras corría llevándose a Fanny.

—¡No, TU MALDITO LEONARDO! ¡MUERETE! —Fanny le clavó el cuchillo a un costado, pero Leo no se inmuto.

—¡RIN! —Len y Miku corrieron hacia Rin que la abrazaron como nunca antes en su vida.

—¡TE ODIO LEONARDO! —Fanny decía con rabia.

—Y me odiaras más, ¡PREPARA TU ESPALADA! —Leo siguió empujando a Fanny.

—¡¿QUE TONTERIA HACES?

Cuando Fanny termino de decir eso, Leonardo fue a estrellarse rompiendo con la espalda de Fanny una puerta de madera.

—¡Maldito! —Fanny se recuperó, pero sintió astillada su espalda.

—Vaya, tu cuchillo si es filoso —Leonardo luego de agarrarse su abdomen noto como su mano se cubrió de sangre.

Fanny vio atrás suyo que había dos cables eléctricos que al parecer estaban llenos de electricidad. La sonrisa macabra de la chica volvía aparecer mientras agarraba ambos cables y comprobara que estuvieran cargados.

—No sé cómo escapaste de la policía, pero ¡TE VOY A QUEMAR TU CEREBRO! —Fanny golpeo el suelo con los cables provocando un sonido como si fuera uno látigos. Leonardo vio como ambos cables con cada golpea desprendían electricidad.

—¡Genial! ¡De una versión chafa de Yuno Gasai, pasamos a un electro versión yandere!


	5. Alto Voltaje

Fecha: 24 de diciembre de 2014

Hora: 11:00 pm

Lugar: Edificio abandonado de Tokio.

Leonardo miraba intensamente a la chica, si ya era peligrosa con un cuchillo. Tener dos cables de posiblemente un alto voltaje en su poder ponía algo más "electrizante" el asunto.

—Bien vaquerito, tratare de atraparte con mis lazos —Fanny sonriente dijo mientras maniobraba los cables.

—Oye, porque no olvidamos el asunto de capturar a Len. Es más, vamos por un trago ¿Te parece?

—Me tientas, me tientas, pero... nop.

—Bueno al menos lo intente.

Como si fueran látigos, Fanny empezó atacar a Leonardo que solo corría para evitar que los cables cargados le dieran una descarga. Cada golpe desprendía un estallido de electricidad.

_—¡Mierda si me da estoy frito!_ —pensó Leo preocupado por el voltaje que tenían los cables.

—¡Vamos vaquerito saca tu arma!

Leonardo empezó a dispararle con la resortera piedras que había en el edificio. Fanny vio como múltiples piedras se dirigían a ella, la chica solo las desvió con los cables que tenía, dando miedo como manejaba ambos cables.

—Esta vez tu resorterita no funcionara.

Fanny lanzo uno de los cables a lado de Leo, de pronto lo comenzó a jalar trayendo un bate a la cabeza del chico, que por fortuna logro esquivar al último minuto.

_—Vale, está usando los cables como látigos para atraer cosas... vaya que es buena_ —pensó Leonardo. De manera sorpresiva una descarga lo sacudió— ¡CARAJO ¿DE DONDE VINO?!

Fanny había chocado los cables cerca del área donde estaba Leonardo, logrando que algunas descargas llegaran a él.

—No te distraigas lindo. Una descarga la puedes conseguir en cualquier lado.

Fanny volvió a atacar con los cables, intentado darle a Leonardo. Leo tenía que agradecer que estaba lejos de la chica, si se acercaba un poco más, lo más seguro termine tragándose mucho voltaje.

Enseguida una explosión mando a volar a Leo, terminándose de estrellar contra unos escritorios. Al parecer la corriente del cable toco un equipo electrodoméstico donde Leonardo estaba cerca, por lo que le toco el radio de la explosión.

—Casi me vuela la cara es tipa —Leo se intentaba recuperar.

Fanny con su sonrisa cínica se acercaba a Leo para ensartarle el golpe final. Pero sorpresivamente vio como un puerro enrollo su cuello y la jalo hacia atrás. Sentía que alguien la ahorcaba con el vegetal.

—¡Maldita Miku sé que eres tú! —Fanny se quejó mientras se intentaba librar de la peliaqua.

_—¡Que no me toque el cable! ¡Que no me toque el cable!_ —repetía Miku en su cabeza intentando controlar a la chica loca.

Enseguida Fanny vio como los gemelos rubios se alejaban con el cuerpo Leonardo. La chica al sentir que perdía la conciencia agarro por el brazo a Miku y de un jalón la tiro al suelo. Fanny quería electrocutarla, pero antes quería divertirse con su "segunda Vocaloid favorita".

Mientras tanto los gemelos ponían a Leonardo en el suelo, ambos miraban con asombro las heridas que le produjo Fanny en su abdomen.

—Je, que manera de presentarme con tu hermana —Leonardo dijo, mientras admiraba el parecido de ambos rubios.

—No, no importa. Te agradezco que me hayas salvado —Rin dijo rápidamente.

—¿Leo cómo diablos escapaste de la policía? —Len comento impresionado.

Si ya Leonardo le parecía alguien raro, lo que acaba de suceder le dejaba más intrigado se saber más a fondo de él. Es decir, era imposible para cualquiera escapar de la policía en el escenario que Leo había decidido tirarse contra ellos. Y ahorita viendo que aun con las heridas pudo esquivar algunos ataques de la chica.

—Tengo muchos secretos Lenny. Pero creo que ahorita es el menor de nuestros problemas.

—Rin, ¿no puedes llamar a Meiko, Luka o Gakupo? —Len pregunto con desesperación, sabía que alguno de ellos podría parar a la chica loca.

Desafortunadamente sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando vio a Rin jugar que sus dedos mirando hacia abajo.

—Uy, olvide mí celular en la mansión, y creo que Miku igual —Len se dio un palmazo en la frente— ¡Ey! ¿Ustedes no tienen el suyo?

—Los perdimos mientras escapábamos de su manada —Leonardo respondió, refiriéndose a las aliadas de Fanny.

—¡Aaaaaahh! ¿Y cómo nos quitaremos a esa loca?

—Bueno lo primero, hay que quitarle los cables.

—¿Cómo lo haremos sin electrocutarnos?

—¡AAAAAAHH! —los tres escucharon un grito que Len y Rin no tardaron en reconocer.

—¡Miku! —ambos gritaron preocupados.

Cuando vieron la zona donde provino el grito, vieron a Fanny reírse mientras corría de un lado a otro, donde es su mano tenía un cable que había amarrado al pie de Miku, increíblemente lo ato para que la peliaqua no se electrocutara.

El problema era que Fanny la llevaba arrastrándose, tanto que el pelo de Miku se soltó. La pobre chocaba Miku contra escritorios y hay veces contra la pared dejando su hermoso vestido todo dañado y su cara llena de tierra y rasguños.

—¿Te diviertes Hatsune? —Fanny dijo felizmente.

—¡Detente! ¡Detente!

—Disfrútalo como una montaña rusa gratis —enseguida la chica vio como Rin se interpuso en su camino, provocando que solo sonría— Uh, Rinny no me olvide que tu cabeza será mi trofeo personal.

—No si antes desinflo tu cabeza —Rin saco un garrote de policía y corrió hacia ella.

—¿Qué me quisiste decir? —Fanny puso su cuchillo bloqueando el garrote, tuvo que tirar uno de sus cables.

—¡Qué lo único que tienes en tu cabeza es aire!

Rin atacaba con el garrote y Fanny trataba de cortarla con el cuchillo. Fanny logro hacer un corte cerca de la zona de sus costillas, pero la rubia se lo devolvió dándole con el garrote en el cachete. Fanny empezó a sangrar por la nariz, mientras Rin se agarraba la zona de la costilla donde recibió el corte.

—¡Un momento! ¿Dónde están los otros? Fanny miro atrás viendo como Leonardo desato a Miku y se la llevo cargándola.

—Fanny detente, tu objetivo no se cumplirá.

—Sueñas estúpida rubia —Fanny arrojo uno de los cables hacia Rin, que para mala suerte termino dándole y haciendo que chocara contra la pared.

Rin se encontraba en el suelo quejándose del dolor, mientras la chica la miraba con ojos de asesina. Aunque ella sintió una presencia.

—Len sé que estás ahí —Fanny volteo atrás donde estaba el chico.

El Vocaloid se encontraba mirando a la chica con las manos tras, un rostro inexpresivo, cosa que confundió a Fanny.

—¿No vas a poner a lloriquear que la matare, o están tan loco para enfrentarme?

—Amiga, deten eso por favor. No tienes por qué intentar secuestrarme o matar a Rin.

—Viejo, tú no sabes en que me metí. Si no te llevo ¡Me llevaran a mí! Eso me dijeron. Es algo que no quise, ellos me están obligando.

—¿No lo haces por el dinero?

—Sí, pero también para salvarme —Fanny furiosa le decía—. Aun no sé cómo supieron que entre a la página, o peor aún, mi ubicación.

Len pudo ver por primera vez algo en los ojos de Fanny, tenía miedo. Haberse involucrado con personas anónimas de internet terminaron por ponerla entre la pared. Se arrepentía que su curiosidad la término por dejar en las garras de gente peligroso. Ella no era la villana, eran ellos.

—Entonces deja eso, ven con nosotros, sé que podemos ayudarte.

_—¡¿TE VOLVISTES LOCO LEN?!_ —Rin pensó.

—No idiota, no entenderías. Ni siquiera los especialistas en el terreno de la informática han podido ubicarlos para evitar que secuestren más jóvenes —Fanny sin mirada de simpatía para el rubio preparo los dos cables—. Ya no hay esperanzas para mí, no tengo familia y lo único que me quedaba eran mis chicas.

—Fanny... —Len se empezó alejar.

—Ahora —la mirada de Fanny increíblemente volvió hacer de la chica loca secuestradora—, tu cuerpo sentirá cosquillas.

Fanny con velocidad lanzo ambos cables. Len se quedaba viendo temeroso como ambos cables se acercaban. Tenía actuar o si no terminaría electrocutado.

—¡LEN MUEVETE! —grito Rin desesperada.

La chica Kagamine se cubrió los ojos, no soportaría ver a Len gritar y sufrir por el voltaje... El grito nunca llego. Cuando Rin miro de nuevo vio como Len con dos guantes agarraba ambos cables, mientras Fanny tenía la mirada incrédula.

—Maldición, guantes de electricista —Fanny gruñía entre diente.

—Entonces es mi turno de luchar —Len dijo determinado.

Len jalo los dos cables hacia el atrayendo a Fanny, la chica saco su cuchillo aunque Len logro predecirlo esquivándolo y enviando una patada al costado de la chica. Si ya la patada de Rin en la misma zona le dolía, esa solo le duplico el dolor. El rubio sonrió.

—Golpe de suerte —Fanny logro rasgas la camisa del rubio dejando expuesto su torso.

Fanny lanzo su cuchillo no con tanta fuerza para que Len esquivara, era una trampa. Fanny pateo las piernas de Len derribándolo y dejándolo a su merced, pero era obvio que Rin no la dejaría, termino por recibir una patada de la rubia que la mando lejos.

—¿Estas bien? —Rin pregunto mientras ayudaba a Len a ponerse de pie.

—Si tranquila —Len la calmo. Ambos vieron a Fanny que traía en sus dos manos los cables, el tan solo verlos sentían como una corriente subía por su columna. La chica loca les daba una mirada de muerte total a los dos Vocaloids.

—Bien gemelos Kagamines, ¡No me porta a quien me llevare! Matare a uno y al otro me lo llevo, y si mato a ambos me llevo a Miku.

—Entonces —Rin dijo.

—Vamos por ti —Len termino.

—Inténtelo —Fanny de pronto empezó a girar junto a los dos cables, ambos gemelos se agacharon para evitar que los cables les pegara. Fanny parecía las hélices de un helicóptero dando vueltas. Cosa que tocaba recibía una descarga.

—¿Len que hacemos? —Rin dijo desesperada al ver como la electricidad de acercaba a ellos.

—No se ¡Ah!

—¡Len! —Rin llamo preocupada al ver que parte de la descarga le alcanzo.

—Jajaja, ¿Dónde está la valentía que mostraban? —la burla de Fanny no duraron mucho ya que una roca termino golpeándola y deteniendo su giro. Volteo para ver que era Leonardo—¡Otra vez! ¡Ya me canse de ti!

—Yo igual. Entonces acábame perra —Leonardo se encontraba herido y cansado, apenas se podía sostener mientras su abdomen se cubría de color rojo— ¡¿Estoy listo y tú?!

Fanny lanzo un cable hacia el chico dándole con la parte eléctrica. Leonardo se retorcía de dolor mientras cada descarga recorría su cuerpo, Fanny contemplaba la forma en la que intentaba chamuscar el cuerpo de su enemigo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Dónde quedaron tus comentarios sarcásticos Leo? ¿Te abre chamuscado tu boca?

Cuando termino la oración, Fanny sintió una patada en el brazo con el cual sujetaba el cable provocando que lo soltara; al mismo tiempo Leonardo fue liberado de la electricidad pero cayó al suelo.

—¿No decías que no había que distraerse? ¿O tu familia no te lo enseño? —Rin decía burlonamente. La palabra "familia" provoco la cólera de la chica.

—¡CALLATE TU NO LA CONOCES! —quiso atacar a Rin con el cable que aun tenia, pero la rubia reacciono antes corriendo hacia ella. Rin agarro la mano que tenía libre la chica antes que sacara su cuchillo.

La loca quiso reaccionar con su otra mano, pero esta vez Len la sujeto de ese mismo brazo. Ambos gemelos agarraban los brazos de la chica y la empezaron a empujar hacia una pared.

—¡RINDETE! —Len le grito.

—¡Jamás! —Fanny les dio una patada en el abdomen a cada gemelo provocando que la soltaran.

Fanny fue corriendo a todo prisa al rubio mientras se recuperaba del golpe, intento rebanarle la cabeza. Sin embargo Rin llego a tiempo haciendo que Len se agache y esquivara el cuchillo.

Ambos rubios se levantaron rápidamente para evitar el contrataque de la chica. Enseguida Len lanzo una caja hacia Fanny dándole y provocando que se le callera el cuchillo.

—¡Esta desarmada! —Len aviso

—¡Vamos! —Rin termino de decir.

Los gemelos empezaron atacar a Fanny, pero ella se alejaba de ambos mientras pensaba desesperada como agarrar el cuchillo. Enseguida, y como un golpe de suerte Fanny logro tomar el brazo de Len y jalarlo para que la cubra de los golpes de Rin, done logro su cometido. Accidentalmente la chica rubia golpeo a su hermano provocando que se detenga y lo asistiera mientras Fanny escapo por sus armas.

—¡Len lo siento! —dijo Rin preocupada al ver la marca de su golpe. Pero para su sorpresa, vio que su gemelo solo se empezó a reír— ¿De qué te ríes imbécil? Te pude hacer daño.

—Oye, jejeje ¿Por qué pides perdón? no es el primer golpe que me das —ante el comentario, Rin suspiro frustrada.

—Sueles ser muy inmaduro ¿Sabes?

—Mira quien me lo dice, si eres igual o peor.

—Eso es porque compartimos genes, así que no cuenta.

—Rin...

—... Bueno, somos Kagamines, nadie puede esperar mucho de nosotros. —después de lo que dijo Rin, ambos hermanos se comenzaron a reír. Era un buen momento, hasta que se acordaron del problema.

—Vaya, ¿si saben que aún sigo aquí? Además sus dos amigos están en el suelo heridos —Fanny llego a interrumpirlos, en una mano traía un cable y en la otra tenía su cuchillo— Creo que ya va ser momento de acabar con esta ridiculez.

—Entonces ven Fanny, no te tenemos miedo —Len agarro la mano de Rin, provocando en ella determinación.

—Sí, lo dijimos una vez. Los Kagamines trabajando juntos conquistaremos el mundo —Rin fortaleció el agarre de su mano con la de Len, dando a entender que nadie los separara.

—Entonces vengan, tratare que sus muertes no sean dolorosas.

Ambos gemelos corrieron con dirección a la chica. Fanny lanzo el cable con objetivo de electrocutar a Rin, pero Len lo bloqueo con el guante, mientras su hermana al llegar a Fanny cubría el ataque del cuchillo con el garrote de policía y le daba un certero golpe en la cara.

Fanny intento responderle con una patada, sin embargo Rin esquivo y atrás de ella Len llego para darle una patada a la chica. Enseguida mientras Len estaba agachado, Rin se puso en su espalda sentada y con sus piernas atacaba a Fanny.

—¡DEJEN DE TRABAJAR JUNTOS! —Fanny reprendía furiosa viendo que no podía bloquear las patadas de la rubia.

Tambaleándose y despistada la chica, vio como Rin saltaba de la espalda de Len, poniéndose a un lado de ella. Ambos gemelos la tenían rodeada y ambos con golpes empezaron a atacar a la acosadora que poco pudo hacer.

—¡PARA ESO SOMOS LOS HERMANOS! —ambos respondieron. Len la derribo golpeando sus piernas, pero antes de tocar el suelo Rin con una patada potente mando a volar a Fanny enfrente de la ventana gigante donde se emitía la luz de la luna.

Ambos gemelos gemían de cansancio viendo atentos a la chica que se levantaba tambaleándose, ya la tenían prácticamente.

—Ustedes... Ustedes no pueden derrotarme. Los buscare, a cada uno de ustedes, y a los que aman, los asesinare de una forma lenta y dolorosa ah cada maldito Vocaloid ¡SE LOS JURO! ¡AHHHHHHHHH! —una pila de escombros de objetos callo sobre la chica sepultándola.

Ambos gemelo vieron sorprendidos lo que paso, hasta que una tos atrás de ellos les llamo la atención. Leonardo con una sonrisa los miraba mientras cargaba la resortera dando a entender que él fue quien sepulto a Fanny.

—Ya ambos gemelos me la deben je.

—Si Leo, te lo recompensaremos luego —Len suspiro.

—Solo bromeo, al final ustedes la derrotaron —Leonardo cayó al suelo alertando a ambos gemelos que no dudaron en acercarse a él.

—Leonardo, viejo resisto —Len preocupado dijo

—Amigo, tenemos que sacarte de aquí. Perdiste mucha sangre —Rin comento al ver que detrás de Leo había gotas de sangre, la puñalada, la explosión eléctrica y la descarga que recibió habían terminado por dañar de gravedad al chico.

—No, llévense a Miku, está ahí atrás —Leo les dijo, pero ambos tenían caras incrédulas— hay unas escaleras por la izquierda, vayan antes que llegue la policía.

—¡Definitivamente no! —Len le reclamo.

—Tal vez no te conozca como Len, pero me salvaste la vida, y no puedo dejarte aquí muriendo —esta vez Rin hablo.

—No voy a morir amiga.

Leonardo no tenía tiempo para discutir con ambos gemelos, su tiempo se acababa y no quería que hayan testigos de lo que iba a pasar con él. Por lo que decidió escoger un plan que tal vez no les guste.

—Bien, pero primero vayan con Miku, ambos —Len y Rin quisieron protestar, pero la mirada que les dio Leonardo era algo intimidadora, por lo que hicieron caso. Vio cómo se alejaban en dirección donde estaba descansando el cuerpo de Miku, cuando los perdió de vista solo sonrió—. Feliz navidad muchachos.

Leonardo simplemente cerró los ojos.

—¿Dónde está Miku? —Len decía preocupado.

—¡Ahí! —Rin señalo.

Len y Rin se acercaron al cuerpo de Miku, donde ella estaba inconsciente. Al parecer su amiga no estaba tan maltrecha, solo un poco de suciedad y con el pelo suelto. Sin perder el tiempo ambos rubios cargaron a Miku y comenzaron a caminar rápidamente donde estaba Leo... O se suponía. Sintiendo como si un tren les golpeara el cerebro, vieron que Leonardo ya no estaba, como si su cuerpo se había desvanecido.

—¿Q-que? —Rin dijo incrédula y pensando que se volvió loca, por lo que giro a ver a su hermano— Len ¿Notaste lo mismo?

—S-sí, no entiendo... ¿Cómo? —el rubio no daba crédito que su amigo haya desparecido sin dejar rastro; más por el hecho que Leonardo casi no se podía mover, no pudo haberse ido así y más sin hacer ningún ruido.

—¡Arriba deben estar! —se escuchó el grito de oficiales llegando.

—¡¿Qué?! —para sorpresa de ambos Kagamines, Miku se despertó un poco alterada— ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Fanny?

—Miku tranquila, luego respondemos tus preguntas —Len la tranquilizo—. Hay que irnos de aquí-

—Pero ¿Y tu amigo? —Rin decía.

Len sabía que Leonardo solo quería que se fueran, que él pudiera reconciliarse de buena forma con Rin y tenga una navidad, que Leonardo no puede darle a su pequeña hermana.

—... Respetemos su decisión —Len dijo tristemente.

Ya no había tiempo para discusiones por lo que los tres Vocaloids salieron rápidamente del lugar donde estaban.

Un grupo de oficiales llego a la escena viendo en parte el escenario destruido, escritorios fueras de lugar, cables eléctricos regados en el piso, la mega ventana donde entraba la luz de aquella luna navideña. No tardarían los oficiales en encontrar un camino de sangre que los dirigió a un cuchillo donde enfrente del objeto había una multitud de objetos. Después de desenterrarlo descubrieron a la chica de dieciocho años inocente, dejándolos con muchas dudas de lo que paso aquí.


	6. Kagamines por siempre

**Fecha: 24 de diciembre de 2014.**

**Hora: 11:27 pm**

**Lugar: Calles de Tokio.**

Kagamines forever.

Len, Miku y Rin lograron huir del edificio, aun sintiéndose mal por no saber ningún rastro de Leonardo quien minutos antes le salvo la vida a Rin. Pero al menos no tendrían que volver a ver a la loca fanática de Fanny, lo más seguro es que la policía ya la habría encontrado.

Pudieron tomar un taxi para poder regresar tranquilamente, claro que el taxista se sorprendió tanto que Miku y los Kagamines estén tomando su taxi, como las marcas que les dejo la pelea contra Fanny; a pesar de la preocupación del señor, Miku le comento que estaban bien y que solo los llevara a casa. Durante el viaje Miku noto que Rin y Len no dejaban de abrazarse ambos buscaban el consuelo de uno con el otro. En parte la peliaqua sonrió, sabía que se reconciliaron.

Afortunadamente no tardaron minutos en llegar a la mansión. Algunos Vocaloids los recibieron preocupados al ver el aspecto que tenían los tres. También les comentaron que cuando notaron que Miku y Rin no estaban, algunas personas salieron a buscarlas. Los tres decidieron no decir lo que paso hoy, y solo dijeron que se habían accidentado cuando fueron a buscar a Len (claro que algunos no les creyeron). Los demás Vocaloids regresaron a la mansión luego de enterarse que los tres ya habían aparecido. A pesar de ese percance lograron que la celebración siguiere, mientras Miku y los gemelos recibieron atención a sus heridas y de paso fueron a bañarse.

* * *

Pocos minutos faltaban para navidad, Len luego de tomar un baño y saludar a los invitas, decidió ir arriba de la mansión y salir en uno de los balcones para contemplar la vista que tenia de la iluminada ciudad navideña, donde la adornaba esa inmensa luna blanca como la nieve del pueblo. Aun no digeria al cien lo que acababa de pasar, sin duda es algo que ni siquiera cuando se unió a Vocaloid pensó que viviría. Un amigo que logro hacer en un día, para que simplemente fuera rápido su despido, y para colmo fue en vano; el juego se quedó en los burros, se la había olvidado recogerlo cuando fueron huyendo. Ahora ya no tenía el regalo para pedirle disculpas a Rin.

—Hola Lenny —Len miro atrás viendo a su hermana, ya no traía el vestido naranja, solo una blusa normal y unos jeans. Pero lo que si conservaba era el moño amarillo, a pesar de estar un poco sucio.

—Hola Rin —le respondió Len.

—¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado?

—No, sientate —Rin fue a la banca y se sentó a lado de Len, contemplando la misma hermosa vista. Se escuchaba el sonido del viento y como en parte el frio envolvía a los dos, pero al parecer ambos lo ignoraron.

—Ya cinco años ¿Eh? —Rin comento con nostalgia al recordar su debut.

—Sí, el tiempo pasa rápido —Len si inclino en el respaldo de la banca— aún recuerdo cuando nos escondíamos en el sótano de tío para poder ver Dragon Ball a escondías a medianoche.

—Teníamos seis años, la vida era dulce.

Un incómodo silencio asomo por un momento volviendo solo a escuchar el viento y los ecos de la celebración en la misión. Len sabía que Rin quería decirlo, pero al parecer estaba tan apenada del hecho que le costaba iniciar el tema de conversación, por lo que decidió tomar la delantera.

—Rin, no te culpes de todo, yo no debí romper tu juego que tanto te costó conseguir —la chica se sorprendió, era como si Len haya leído sus pensamiento.

—Len te dije muchas cosas feas, y más cuando se trata de la promesa que hicimos de pequeños ¿Cómo no quieres que me sienta mal?

—Muchos cometemos estupideces cuando nos enojamos, hasta yo lo he hecho. Además no es como si me fueras a dejar de verdad.

—Pero igual, es solo me enojo por un juego, ¿Cómo pude haberte dicho que "no quiero que seas mi hermano"?

—No dijiste eso.

—¡Claro que sí! —Rin se sobresaltó dando un ligero susto a Len— ¡o lo dije de otra forma!

—Hermana...

—Comprendo si sigues enojado conmigo, me eh comportado terrible contigo últimamente sin saber el daño que te estaba haciendo. No me gusta verte sufrir, y yo como un estúpida lo estaba haciendo —Rin había comenzado a llorar, de verdad se sentía terrible—, y si no me quieres ver en estos días... incluso en nuestro cumpleaños… Lo entenderé. Te dejare solo.

—¡No digas estupideces tonta! —Len le agarro los hombros a Rin que tenía los ojos húmedos— Nunca te dejare sola, y menos durante estas fechas.

—P-pero eh sido una mala hermana.

—Si fueres mala hermana ¿Crees que estaría aquí contigo? ¿Crees que pasaría la mayoría de mi tiempo contigo? ¿Crees que te habría acompañado cuando te uniste a Vocaloid? ¿Crees que me habría arriesgado por recuperar algo que te rompí? Además, ¿una mala hermana habría ido a rescatarme de una secuestradora? O casi das la vi-… Vida… por salvarme

Lo último Len lo dijo con algo de trabajo, como si algo le diera una cachetada. Tan solo recordar como Fanny tenia amenazada a Rin y que habría pasado si Leonardo no llegaba a tiempo, lo ponía nervioso. Len que al parecer se estaba haciendo el fuerte empezó a temblar y ahora a él se le escaparon lágrimas de los ojos.

—¡L-Len! —dijo Rin sorprendida quien detuvo la humedad de sus ojos. Era difícil ver a Len llorar, desde que se unieron al grupo muy pocas veces ha visto a su hermano en esa situación.

—Dios Rin, casi te pierdo. No podría… No podría —Len atrajo a Rin hacia el abrazándola como nunca lo había hecho antes. Rin a pesar de la sorpresa, correspondió igual el abrazo asegurándose no soltar a su hermano menor.

—Lenny tranquilo, estoy aquí, no me paso nada.

—Casi m-mueres —Rin podía sentir que Len apretaba más el abrazo. No quería dejarla ir, la quería aquí con él, sentía que si la soltaba ella desaparecería para siempre.

—No pienses en cosas feas, no pasó nada ¿Tranquilo si? —Rin hablaba con la voz más dulce que podía, para calmar a su hermano, pero ella tampoco dejaba de sollozar.

—R-Rin no me dejes por favor—la chica aruco más a su hermano, ella tampoco pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

—No me iré a un ningún lado, te prometí que estaría contigo apoyándote, incluso aunque seamos una pasitas arrugadas —Rin intento imitar la voz de aquella vez cuando Len tenía miedo del futuro que les deparaba.

—Pero, casi me dejas, hasta te estabas despidiendo.

—Hermanito ya enserio, no pienses en lo que paso o te seguirás atormentado, lo mismo que me decías hace un momento. Lo importante es que estamos aquí, listos para tener más bonitos momentos, como ahora que casi es navidad.

Rin sin pensarlo junto su cachete con el de Len intentando transmitirle seguridad, y al mismo tiempo juntar sus lágrimas con la de el para que supiera que ella no lo dejaría en ningún momento. Si uno lloraba, el otro igual, ese era el consuela que quería transmitirle.

—Déjame decirte algo. —Len decía entre sollozos aun aumentando el agarre con Rin.

—Lo que quieras, para eso estoy aquí.

—N-no sé qué haría si no te tuviera a mi lado. Eres mi reflejo, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana —Len mojo el hombro y el cachete de la chica con sus lágrimas—. Hasta hay personas que piensan que somos más que eso.

—O-oye L-Len —Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar esas palabras.

—No me importa cómo nos vean, oh si en otra vida volvemos hacer hermanos o no. Yo quiero estar a tu lado toda la eternidad —Rin en ese momento sintió que su corazón estallaba, miles de pensamientos vinieron a ella como recuerdos. Cuando el la protegía de personas que la molestaban cuando iban a la escuela, oh de ella abrazándolo mientras dormía con el cuándo tenía pesadillas. Siempre que uno más necesitaba de alguien, siempre estaba su otra mitad para ayudarlo.

—Ow Lenny ¡Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti nunca! —Rin no puedo evitar desbordar lágrimas. Ahora los dos se encontraban sollozando, mientras se consolaba uno con el otro— Tranquilo y te lo vuelvo a repetir, me quedare a tu lado siempre. No iré a ninguna parte.

—Yo igual Rin —Rin acaricio la espalda del rubio tratando le calmarlo.

Los dos Kagamines se fundieron tal vez en el abrazo más profundo que han tenido, mientras se desahogaban. Ninguno quería separarse del otro, era como si fueran dos almas en un mismo cuerpo, uno no podría vivir sin el otro. Luego que el abrazo parecía haber durado toda una eternidad se separaron. Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, como si al final por fin había paz en ambos gemelos.

—¿Cómo te siente Lenny? —dijo Rin formando una sonrisa mientras limpio algunas lágrimas que tenía Len.

—Un poco mejor. Soy un llorón, perdón —Len dijo avergonzado de su actitud, hacía mucho que Len no se ponía así enfrente de ella.

—No tiene nada de malo, si quieres desahogarte, siempre estaré aquí para ti —Rin le dio un beso en la frente a Len, cosa que hizo reír en parte al rubio.

—¿Kagamines otra vez? —Len pregunto.

—Para toda la eternidad, hermano —Rin respondió con la mayor alegría del mundo mientras señalaba su moño amarillo que Len le había regalado: **Kagamines Forever.**

Ambos gemelos cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus frentes mientras sonreían y se agarraban de las manos, siguieron con ese momento hasta que escucharon una alarma. Era media noche del 25 de diciembre, ya era navidad. Luego de enterarse Rin saco su regalo dándoselo a su gemelo.

—Lo siento si no es sorprenderte —Rin comento apenada.

Len al abrirlo vio que era una caja de color dorado, ese al destaparla encontró un collar de igual color dorado, el collar tenía una foto que le trajo muchos recuerdos para Len. Eran él y Rin un poco más jóvenes sonriendo en un escenario, donde atrás de ellos estaba el logo de Vocaloid. Era una foto del día en que los gemelos Kagamines fueron aceptos a formar parte del grupo.

—Definitivamente no es sorprendente... es hasta mejor Rin —Len se puso el collar—. Y prometo jamás quitármelo.

—Je gracias, para ser alguien sumiso, sabes cómo alegrar a alguien —Rin bromeo.

—¿Me quieres decir algo con eso? —Len decía confundido alertando a la rubia.

—¡Nada! —Rin le tapó la boca a Len— Ocurrencias de tu hermana jeje.

—Por cierto Rin, lo siento por no traerte nada a ti —Len recordó el regalo que perdió en la huida por la ciudad.

—No me importa el regalo. Lo único que me importa estos días es pasarla contigo —Rin le dio un golpe juguetón en su hombro.

—Yo igual, solo quiero pasarlo que la persona que más quiero en este mundo.

—Awww hermanito ¡Ven aquí! —Rin abrió sus brazos y Len correspondió. Los dos volvieron a estar abrazados, unidos, como ellos quieren estar por el resto de la eternidad.

—Feliz navidad boba —Len dijo felizmente.

—Feliz navidad estúpido —Rin respondió con tono dulce y siniestro.

—Te quiero mucho —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras fortalecieron más el abrazo. Sin darse cuenta una persona oculta desde la puerta los había observado, Miku chillo emocionada que sus dos amigos se hayan reconciliado oficialmente. Decidió irse para evitar que la descubran y arruine el momento de los gemelos.

Ambos Kagamines se separaron del abrazo ya dejando todo lo que paso atrás, lo importante ahora era mirar adelante y ver las miles de aventuras que a ambos esperaban.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Len pregunto. Rin iba responderle, pero una voz termino por llamar la atención de ambos.

—¡Alejen a Oliver de la loca de borracha! —se escuchó la voz de Neru venir de abajo— ¡Nero vete para haya!

—¡Mira como beben los peces en el rio! ¡Pero mira como beben! ¡VAMOS OLIVER CANTA CONMIGO! —era la voz de Meiko que parecía ya haber perdido los estribos.

—Ayudaaaaa —la voz de Oliver resonó.

—¡No me hagas usar mi zanahoria! —esa vez fue Gumi.

—No se te ocurra hacer nada hermanita —Gakupo llego para tratar de tranquilizar a Gumi.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡AH! ¡ME PICASTES EL OJO!

Los dos Kagamines se vieron entre ellos unos momentos para digerir lo que acababan de escuchar, para luego comenzar a reír frenéticamente.

—Creo que nos estamos perdiendo de la diversión —Len se paró y le extendió su mano a Rin— ¿Me acompañaría mi princesa?

—Sera un placer mi sirviente —Rin dijo cortésmente.

Los dos rubios fueron abajo agarrados de la mano, disfrutando el momento de estar acompañados por la persona más importante. Sin embargo, Len no pudo dejar de pensar de aquella persona que la apoyo, aunque solo se conocieron por un día, Len logro formar por lo menos un sentimiento de empatía por él.

—¿Len pasa algo? —Rin le pregunto con una mirada preocupada— ¿Algo aun te incomoda de lo que paso entre nosotros?

—No Rin, ya estoy feliz que se haya arreglado esto entre nosotros. Pero no dejo de pensar en Leonardo.

—¿Leonardo? ¿Fue quien nos ayudó no?

—Sí, es la persona que me ayudo con el trabajo para conseguir el juego... y fue quien te salvo la vida —Len aun le costaba pensar que casi perdía a Rin.

—¿El? Pues creo que tendré una deuda pendiente jejeje. Igual me agrada que te haya ayudado, ojala pudiéramos ayudarlo.

—Creo que al final fue por voluntad de él.

—Mmmmm, si no fuera por esa loca —Rin hizo un puchero al recordar a Fanny,

—Solo deseo lo espero que de verdad las cosas mejoren para Leo.

—Vas a ver que estará bien. ¡Y cuando lo volvamos a ver, le haremos una fiesta de agradecimiento! —Rin dijo emocionada mientras daba brincos, emocionada.

—Conociéndolo, no creo que quiera que le recompensemos por lo que hizo.

—¡Uy! ¿Es especial no?

—Igual un poco molestoso e irritante como tú —Len se burló mientras recibía un coscorrón de Rin—. Pero, es alguien que me agrada. Al igual que tú.

—Pero, yo soy la numero uno para ti ¿Verdad? —el rubio rodo los ojos de una forma divertida.

—Si Rinny, nadie te sustituirá.

Los gemelos se continuaban haciendo bromas hasta que llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, los dos saludaron a todos los invitados y ayudaron a detener a Meiko de querer corromper al pobre Oliver. El ambiente familiar se sentía, a pesar que no les unían la sangre, los invitados tenían un lazo especial, la música. Desde Fukase intentado bajar del árbol de navidad, hasta Flower robándose todos los dulces, y luego sufrir por el puerro vengador; la fiesta tenía una que otra anécdota que contar. Luego de un rato mientras Len bebía con Rin refrescos, vio como Miku se acercó con un sobre y una caja en la mano.

—¡Len!

—¿Qué paso Miku?

—Llego este sobre hace algunos momentos, y es dirigida a ti, es de un tal Leonardo.

Len se sorprendió y tomo rápidamente el sobre, que justamente era enviado por parte de Leonardo dirigido para él. Sin perder el tiempo lo abrió viendo que solo era una carta, pero en instantes reconoció la letra horrenda de su amigo con el que había vivido su travesía.

—¿Es de este chico que nos ayudó no? —pregunto Miku.

—Si Miku, es de él —Len respondió provocando el asombro de las dos jóvenes.

—¡¿Qué?! —Rin escupió su bebida manchando a Piko que paso cerca de ella. La chica miro apenada al chico peliblanco— ¡Ay, lo siento Piko!

—No hay problema Rin —decia el peliblanco con una sonrisa, pero en el interior pensó en mil formas que podría torturar a la chica, le había arruinado su traje favorito. Luego que se fue Piko, Rin volvió su atención a Len.

—Después de todo aun pudo enviarte una carta ¡Tu amigo está loco Len! —Rin decía un poco sorprendida.

Len ignoro el comentario de su hermana, vio la nota y comenzó a leerla, tanto que Rin y Miku lograron escucharlo.

_¡Hola pequeño rubio! ¿Cómo va tu navidad?_

_Sé que genial, al fin y acabo lograron escapar de ese lugar, ¿Quién se imaginaria de un Vocaloid de quince años siendo perseguido por las autoridades?_

_Por cierto la Fanny parece que será trasladada a América, por lo que no tendrán que preocuparte por esa loca. Solo espero no termine en algún país latino._

_Como sea, Len, a pesar que no nos conocimos por mucho tiempo, fuiste un gran socio, hace años que no me divertía haciendo un trabajo. Cualquiera se moriría de risa pensando en dos personas huyendo en burros y disfrazados de vaqueros, al igual engañar a las chicas disfrazándonos de mujer (vaya que de verdad pensé por momentos que era Rin la que estaba conmigo, me sorprende los gemelos)._

_Y por favor, no intenten darme algo como agradecimiento, ya sea por ayudarte a conseguir el regalo o por evitar que Fanny cometa una estupidez, lo que menos busco es pedir algo a cambio, eso con el fin de otorgar felicidad que yo no puedo conseguir._

_No te preocupes por mí, también para Miku y Rin que estuvieron esta noche. No te amargues tu navidad por pensar que estaré solo en esos días. Recuerda que mi deseo fue tu reconciliación con tu gemela, al igual que pases una gran navidad. Tienes a las personas más importantes acompañándote, se feliz de tener una familia que la tendrás en las buenas y en las malas, y si aprovéchalo, no sabes cuando tu estancias con ellos acabara._ _Yo pasare la navidad a mi manera, tal vez me la dedique toda la noche a jugar con la PSP vita muerta que tengo._

_No te mentiré, tal vez sea lo último que sepas de mí, tengo muchos asuntos pendientes que resolver. Todo para que pueda reencontrarme con mi hermana._

_No sé si nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar, pero si te vuelvo a ver, yo te invitare el bar entero... Claro, si para ese entonces eres mayor de edad; si no te tendrás que conformar con Yakults y Danonino._

_Fue un gusto conocerte Kagamine Len, me habría encantado conocer a Rin, Miku y a los demás, pero desafortunadamente no podemos tener siempre un final feliz. Pasa una bonita navidad y año nuevo con los demás, al igual, ¡Feliz cumpleaños 16 adelantado a ti y Rin!_

_Me despido amigo, te dejo que disfrutes con tus seres queridos, gracias Len._

_-Tu socio/amigo/compadre Leonardo._

_Pd: Por cierto, Paulina (si es el nombre de la jefa) les manda saludos a ti y los demás._

_Pd2: La caja que traje dásela a Rin._

Len no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, al leerla sabía que su amigo estaba bien. El único peso que le quedaba se había ido por lo que podría estar tranquilo. Ahora si podría disfrutar al cien la navidad, lo que tenía que hacer por él, era pasarla en de la mejor manera esta fiesta. Aunque enseguida volvió a leer y se dio cuenta de la caja que traía Miku.

—Awww que bonito —Miku decía felizmente.

—Miku, la caja puedes dársela a Rin —al escucharlo la rubia se sorprendió.

Rin al recibir la caja que estaba envuelta pudo notar que era de Len y que era para ella. Len miro confundido, no recuerda haber traído una caja, y para que lo enviaría a su propia casa. Rin sin perder el tiempo abrió la caja para ver un regalo envuelto, apenas ver el regalo Len lo reconoció. Rin como una niña de seis años energética abrió el regalo, siendo recibida por el título de un juego:

**Warrior Quest XVIIDX: Edición ultimate. **

Efectivamente, era el juego que Len pensó haber dejado olvidado en la ciudad. No tardo mucho para que sintiera como si un oso la abrazaba mientras era agitado de manera violenta.

—¡AWWWW LEN! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡ES LA EDICION QUE NO PUDE CONSEGUIR! ¡ENSERIO ERES EL MEJOR HERMNO DEL MUNDO! —una energética Rin lo estrujaba, sentía que sus costillas iban a romperse.

—R-Rin… N-no respiro —decía Len sofocado. Rin al verlo lo soltó enseguida.

—Ay lo siento —la rubia se rasco la cabeza apenada mientras sonreía.

—No importa —Len se acomodó su espalda.

—Oye ¿no te gustaría que te enseñe a jugar?

—¿Para qué te burles de mí luego?

—Tal vezzzzzz…—Rin dejo de mirar a su gemelo mientras traía una sonrisa complice.

—… Está bien —contesto Len con una sonrisa—, pero será luego. Sigamos disfrutando de la fiesta.

—Concuerdo contigo hermano. Miku ¿Qué haremos? —cuando Rin lo noto su amiga ya se había ido, pero no tardo en encontrarla.

—¡A la pista de baile todos! ¡Es hora de mover el cuerpo!—Miku parada en medio de la pista de baile alzo un puerro para motivar a todos los invitados. Enseguida Rin arrastro a Len con ella determinada a mostrar sus dotes de bailarina.

Luka se encargó de poner la música adecuada para los bailes, muchas parejas bailaban, pero la que se llevó la atención de todos era la de los gemelos, que solo disfrutaban y reían entre los dos, demostrando porque cuando ambos se unían se volvían imparables. Sin duda muchos decían que el mejor dueto de Vocaloid, eran esos hermanos gemelos.

A lo lejos de la mansión, un chico veía por la ventana felizmente como ambos gemelos que se divertían, sabía que todo resulto, que el logro ayudar a Len.

—Es hora de irnos Leonardo —una chica castaña apareció detrás de él.

—Si jefa, ¡Digo Paulina!

—Bueno, siempre eres sumiso a mí —increíblemente Paulina ya no se veía como una adulta mayor, si no ahora tenía la misma edad que Leo.

—No te hagas la payasa... —Leonardo quería decir algo pero no logro encontrar las palabras.

—¿Extrañaras el lugar no?

—... En parte. Cielos, como logre hacer un amigo en tan solo un día. No me esperaba mucho la verdad

—Ay Leo Leo, como siempre de exagerado.

—Exagerado y todo, pero aun así me quieres —Leonardo revolvió el pelo de la chica—. Ya me falta poco para ver a mi hermana.

—Si Leonardo —la chica sonrió.

En eso el cuerpo de ambos empezó a brillar, sabían que estaban a punto de dejar este mundo para ir tal vez a otro que los necesiten.

—Paulina.

—¿Si Leo?

—Feliz navidad amiga.

—Igualmente Leo, feliz navidad.

Antes de desaparecer, Leo dio una última mirada a ambos gemelos sintiendo relajación en su corazón. Ambas personas desaparecieron juntándose con las estrellas que iluminaban la noche, una noche que ambos gemelos rubios no olvidarían.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí este especial de navidad atrasado! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Enserio, me dio gusto volver en parte a este fandom de Vocaloid, especialmente las miles de muertes de los Kagamines, vale no.

Sin más espero que les haya gustado, tal vez en un futuro vuelva a subir algo de Vocaloid, hasta entonces me despido y-…

**?: ¿Ya subirás el capítulo 2 de Halo:adentro de un juego?**

Uhhhhh, es que planeo tomarme un descanso, aprovechar mis vacaciones de invierno, porque cuando entre a la universidad tendré mi servicio social y-… ¿De dónde sacaste la pistola?

**?: Eso no importa ¡Ahora pon tu culo en esa silla y comienza a escribir el capítulo! ¡Si no lo que tendrá tu culo será una maldita bala!**

Emmm amigo.

**?: ¡No entendiste mi advertencia!**

Si la entendí, pero ¿Cómo se supone que me harás daño con una pistola de agua?

**?: ¿Eh? … ¡Demonios! ¡Pero igual, más te vale subir ese capítulo!**

Vale, si lo subiré, ya llevo algo avanzado.

**Conciencia: No digas mentiras, idiota.**

**?: ¡¿QUÉ?!**

¡TU CALLATE CABRON!

*Interrupción de señal*

Bien lectores, ahora si me despido de ustedes, espero nos volvamos a ver en algún futuro. Tengan un bonito 2020 y cumplan sus propósitos ¡Hasta la próxima! … ¿Alguien pude recoger ese cadáver?


End file.
